El dios del amor
by loristicam
Summary: Magnus Bane es un dios, y aunque es un privilegio llenar de amor al mundo, también es una especie de maldición ver una y otra vez algo que nunca sería para él: él no puede enamorarse, ni pueden enamorarse de él. Sin embargo eso cambia cuando un mortal, rompiendo con todo lo que Magnus creía, empieza a amarlo desde el momento en el que lo ve. (Malec-Oneshot-AU)


**Últimamente no he podido terminar casi nada :( veré si pronto hago una subida masiva de todo lo que tengo guardado. Y también quiero agradecer a los que leen y comentan, mi memoria es horrible así que no sé si les respondo jajaaj pero si no lo hago, gracias!**

 **Estuve pensando en cómo sería la vida de cupido cuando se me ocurrió escribir ésto, y cuando ya lo estaba escribiendo tuve un poco de inspiración de un comic llamado "A matter of Life and Death", pero solo fue inspiración, no me basé ni nada.**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mia.**

* * *

Magnus Bane estiró una mano frente a él, y tocó suavemente el reluciente espejo que tenía pegado a su pared blanca. Casi al instante, su reflejo empezó a nublarse hasta convertirse en su lugar favorito: la tierra. Acercó la imagen como si se tratara de uno de esos aparatos táctiles de última tecnología que los humanos habían logrado crear, y en un segundo ya tenía frente a él a un corazón preparado: una chica morena con rastas saliendo de un edificio donde tenía sus clases de música, y al otro lado a un chico de lentes sentado bajo un árbol en un parque no muy lejos de dicho edificio, leyendo una de las obras románticas-trágicas que Magnus más amaba: Romeo y Julieta.

Sintió el característico cosquilleo en su pecho, por lo que volvió a tocar el espejo para que la imagen desapareciera, y se retiró de la habitación. Su hermosa y brillante mansión, con suelos y paredes de pulcro marfil, y con cristales y diamantes colgando del techo en formas de millones de lámparas, era el lugar donde tenía mayor acceso a sus capacidades mágicas. Sin embargo, no creía que el amor requiriera mucha ciencia, por lo que prefería pasar el mayor tiempo que pudiera en la tierra, donde el acceso a su magia era limitado, pero era el suficiente. Por ello, a lo largo de la historia, se había creado miles de identidades diferentes, y tenía varias propiedades alrededor del mundo.

Una vez que llegó al recibidor, se acercó a la puerta de entrada, y giró la perilla, haciendo que su puerta de cristal blanquecino cambiara a infinidad de colores, hasta detenerse en el punto donde no había uno, sino todos los colores que existían. Cada color representaba una dimensión diferente, y en cada una vivía un dios diferente, una emoción diferente. La tierra era representada por todos los colores, porque en ella estaban presentes todas las emociones.

Abrió la puerta multicolor, y al volverla a cerrar a su espalda ya se encontraba en la tierra, justo donde quería aparecer: en el parque donde se daría el encuentro.

Algunas veces se había corpóreo, y usaba ropa llamativa que él consideraba que iba de acuerdo a la vestimenta de los humanos, aunque notaba que éstos últimos algunas veces se le quedaban mirando fijamente como si fuera un loco. De todos modos, hacía lo que podía. Había estado vivo por millones de años, y no era su culpa que la moda cambiara tan rápido.

En ese momento, no se había vuelto corpóreo, por lo que usaba su "uniforme" del trabajo: un pantalón y una camisa de color blanco puro tan ligeros como el viento, y sus pies descalzos.

Aprovechando que nadie podía verlo, se acercó sobre el hombro del chico para leer un poco de la historia. Contrario a lo que Raziel pensaba, él si creía que los sacrificios hechos por amor valían la pena, incluso si éstos llevaban a la muerte. Y no se debía solo al hecho de ser hijo de Asmodeus, sino que creía firmemente en que cualquier cosa hecha por amor, incluso la más horrible de todas, se volvía pura.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió a la chica de las rastas acercándose. Llevó la mano a su espalda y sacó dos flechas del carcaj que mágicamente acababa de aparecer, levantó el arco que se formó en su mano, y disparó, dándole a ambos objetivos. Realmente no necesitaba un arco, solo que a veces le gustaba ser irónico y creativo.

Luego hizo desaparecer el arma, y esperó pacientemente por su parte favorita.

El chico pareció tener suficiente de lectura, y cerró el libro dispuesto a ponerse de pie. La chica, que pasaba justo por su lado, estaban tan concentrada en la música reproduciéndose en su diadema, que no vio al chico, y ambos terminaron chocando.

-¡Wow!- exclamó ella al tiempo que su diadema caía a su cuello. El libro del chico cayó el suelo, y éste inmediatamente lo levantó y se irguió, quedando justo frente a la chica. Magnus rodó los ojos y movió sus dedos, haciendo que las gafas del chico se desajustaran y cayeran de su rostro, con la intención de no ocultar tras el vidrio a esos preciosos ojos negros mal aprovechados. Ella pareció tener reflejos de águila, porque se agachó y atrapó los lentes justo antes de que éstos chocaran contra el suelo- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- le reclamó enojada, y volvió a levantarse para entregarle sus lentes. Magnus se acercó exageradamente, con la intención de ver en los ojos marrones de ella aquel brillo que tanto amaba. Ambos chicos se miraron, y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, aunque el mundo seguía su curso normal. Magnus dio una palmadita emocionado.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó el chico una vez que la magia de la primera mirada se había dispado- Tienes razón, no te vi- ella disminuyó su enojo, y dio una mirada al libro de él.

-¿Se arruinó tu libro?-él le dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto la portada, y ella sonrió con reconocimiento- ¡Romeo y Juleta! Hicimos la represetación de esa historia en la secundaria.

-Shakespeare estaría feliz de escuchar eso- comentó Magnus, sabiendo que nadie podría oírlo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el chico, quizás dudando que la despreocupada morena frente a él se hubiera interesado en el teatro.

-¡Enserio! Incluso, para no asustar a los padres, cambiamos el final. Todos vivieron felices para siempre y nadie murió- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Ahora él estaría muy decepcionado y yo también lo estoy.

\- Así no es emocionante- comentó el chico, y Magnus le dio la razón. Ella se dio cuenta que aún tenía los lentes en sus manos, y tímidamente se los entregó.

\- Toma, perdona. También fue mi culpa- el chico se colocó de nuevo sus lentes, y aunque Magnus hizo una exhalación lastimera, el brillo en los ojos de la chica aún estaba ahí- Y no lo sé, no recuerdo bien el verdadero final, ahora en mi cabeza solo está la obra de teatro.

-¡Eso está muy mal!- el chico le sonrió- Soy John ¿Te gustaría que te contara el vervadero final?

-¡Sería estupendo!-la chica estiró una mano para presentarse- Soy Sarah.

Magnus, sabiendo que su trabajo había terminado, se dio la vuelta para alejarse caminando de allí.

Él era, por si no es obvio, el dios del amor. Hijo de Asmodeus, dios de la muerte, y de alguna humana que Magnus nunca conoció. La relación entre los dioses y los humanos estaba prohibida, por lo que Raziel, dios de la vida, había castigado a su contraparte expulsándolo de las mansiones de los dioses, condenándolo a vivir para siempre en la tierra, y asegurándose de que continuaría haciendo su trabajo, a cambio de que él cuidara de su pequeño hijo. Raziel vigiló a la humana en su etapa de gestación, y cuando supo que lo que había nacido no era un humano sino un dios, lo raptó para llevárselo, y obligó a Asmodeus a matar a la mujer para que el equilibrio de la vida siguiera su curso. Magnus era el dios más joven, y el único nacido de un dios y un mortal. Los demás eran más viejos, y todos habían nacido, según el concepto de Magnus, de la nada. Aunque en realidad algunos venían del agua, de la naturaleza, del fuego, del cadáver de alguna persona… los orígenes de los dioses era bastante curioso.

En un principio, a los humanos no les interesaba amar. Solo andaban de un lado al otro como animales, uniéndose al macho o a la hembra con la simple tarea de procrearse. Desde que Magnus había nacido, la tierra era un mejor lugar. El amor hace que hagas cosas estúpidas, sí, pero es mejor que hacer cosas estúpidas sin ninguna razón.

Se esperaría que Magnus fuera enemigo del dios del odio, pero en realidad Ragnor era su mejor amigo. Algunas veces incluso trabajaban juntos, dándole la razón a aquella frase de "del odio al amor hay solo un paso".

No existían emociones buenas, ni emociones malas. Todas eran necesarias, y todas ayudaban a que continuara el equilibrio de la vida, como le gustaba a Raziel que pasara. Sin embargo, sí que había un dios con el que Magnus no se llevaba muy bien, y esa era Camille, diosa de la lujuria. Quien fue una lamentable elección de ex novia. Al principio había tantas cosas en común entre ambos, que empezaron una relación. Lamentablemente, Magnus amaba el amor, y Camille era demasiado pasional, por lo que terminaron, y no en buenos términos. Últimamente Magnus evitaba encontrársela, pero había ocasiones, como justo ahora, en las que era inevitable. Supo que unos cuantos países más al oriente, Camille estaba divirtiéndose a costa de su trabajo. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al lugar.

Allí, en mitad de la calle, un hombre llevaba a una mujer colgada a su brazo mientras pasaba sus labios por su cuello. La mujer escasamente vestida lucía feliz, y apenas divisó un hotel, arrastró al hombre hasta allí, y ambos entraron apresurados. Se les notaba la pasión a distancia, solo que él tenía una esposa a quien amaba gracias a Magnus, y quien además era la mejor amiga de la mujer que acababa de llevarse al hombre al hotel. Magnus gruñó, y escuchó una voz tan empalagosa, que si una serpiente hablara, tendría esa voz.

-¿Algún problema, Magnus?- éste último se giró para ver a Camille aparecer junto a él. La diosa tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, seductores ojos verdes, una tersa y luminosa piel blanca, labios rojo sangre, y usaba su uniforme de diosa, el cual consistía en un ajustado vestido rojo corto, que resaltaba sus perfectos pechos y su diminuta cintura, y unos tacones negros.

-Sí. Deja de meterte con mis parejas.

-Ya sabes lo que dice Raziel- se defendió la rubia- Debemos dejar que el equilibrio de la vida siga su curso, así que no puedes meterte en mi trabajo.

-¡Tú te estás metiendo en mi trabajo!- se quejó el moreno- Ese hombre está casado ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerle sentir deseo por la mejor amiga de su esposa?- Camille soltó una risita y miró divertida hacia el hotel.

\- Oh, vamos. Como si tú nunca te hubieras divertido- replicó. Magnus cerró la boca, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Su vida había sido muy larga, y él amaba al amor, más no a los humanos. Por eso, algunas veces no le había importado que les pasara a éstos últimos como consecuencia de las parejas que formaba. Algunas veces incluso había ocasionado guerras, porque un plebeyo se enamoraba de una princesa prohibida, o porque un soldado raptaba a una mujer de un pueblo enemigo, o porque dos condenados a la hoguera se escapaban juntos. Amaba ver esos sacrificios y esas muertes por amor, pero poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de lo enfermo que podría resultar esto, y dejó de usar a los humanos para complacerse a sí mismo. Desgraciadamente, fue un gran bocón en la época en la que había salido con Camille, y por eso ella conocía su lado oscuro- Además, la lujuria prohibida, es las más exquisita de todas.

-Permíteme discrepar ante eso- replicó Magnus- Y también permíteme prohibirte meterte con las parejas que formo- Magnus sabía que la lujuria podía unir más a una pareja que ya se amaba, y también sabía que Camille algunas veces hacía eso, pero había otras en las que no. La rubia amaba destruir las parejas que Magnus formaba, y no solo eso, sino que algunas veces se aseguraba de que potenciales corazones preparados quedaran traumatizados, y Magnus no pudiera hacer nada para repararlos. Éstos últimos eran algunos casos donde Camille provocaba violaciones.

-Si tus parejas fueran fuertes, no caerían ante el pecado de la carne- objetó la rubia, después miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.- Oh vaya, el deber llama- y sin más, desapareció.

Magnus muchas veces había querido quejarse ante Raziel de las travesuras de Camille, pero el hombre de la túnica amarilla no lo tenía en buena estima debido a las propias travesuras del pasado, por lo que prefería callar. En su lugar, se metía en la mansión de Ragnor y se quejaba dramáticamente de su ex novia, mientras el chico de verde maldecía su suerte por tener a ese amigo. Magnus sabía que Ragnor era exagerado, y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa era su forma de expresar afecto.

El dios del amor sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, y supo que algo andaba mal. Camille había viajado a la pareja que había formado recientemente, y los había encontrado sentados en una cafetería comentando sobre Romeo y Julieta. Magnus sintió el deseo crecer en la chica de las rastas, y gruñó hacia el cielo.

-¡Maldita Camille!- dijo antes de desaparecer y llegar a donde se encontraba su pareja. En la habitación de un hotel, el chico de lentes estaba acostado sobre la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras la chica de las rastas estaba sentada sobre su abdomen, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Camille estaba sentada en un sofá cercano.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

-Acelerar las cosas- replicó la rubia- Él estaba hablando de cosas aburridas, y a ella le gusta vivir la vida intensamente.

-¡No aceleras nada!- replicó Magnus.

-Espera…- esa era la voz amortiguada del chico, y de pronto dejó salir un jadeo cuando la chica se agachó hasta llegar a su cuello y empezó a morderlo.

-Detenla- pidió Magnus- Obviamente sabes que él es virgen, no ha salido con nadie. Lo vas a asustar.

-Creo que ya lo está- replicó Camille.

-Me encantan tus ojos- murmuró la chica de rastas, le quitó los lentes al chico y los arrojo a un lado de la habitación, haciendo que éstos se quebraran.

\- ¡Mis lentes!- el chico pareció querer pararse para ir por ellos, pero ella puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo hizo volver a acostarse.

-No los necesitas.

-Sarah…- antes de que él pudiera volver a quejarse, ella metió una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo y cubrir su rostro de un suave rubor. Esa era otra de las cosas que Camille solía hacer: provocaba lujuria solo en uno de los dos involucrados, y normalmente las cosas terminaban mal para el otro.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- Camille se puso de pie.

-Espera- Magnus la miró- Provócalo a él también, o sino cuando terminen, él estará asustado y no querrá verla nunca más- Camille se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo- argumentó- El ex novio de ella era demasiado caliente, y por ello a ella no le gusta que la sometan. Si interfiero con su personalidad…

-Equilibrio de la vida, lo sé- gruñó Magnus- ¡Entonces no debiste provocarle nada!

-Ya es tarde- Camille le lanzó un beso con su mano, y desapareció.

\- Sarah, no quiero hacer esto…- dijo el chico, y soltó un nuevo jadeo cuando ella movió más frenéticamente su mano.

-Sé que te gustará- argumentó. Magnus chasqueó la lengua, y movió sus dedos hacia el chico. Algunas veces, el equilibrio de la vida hacía que el amor llegara por sí solo a la pasión. Quizás si enamoraba más al chico….

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando aquellos ojos negros empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Por favor, no así- pidió. Magnus movió sus manos hacia la chica, pidiendo que al enamorarla más, no provocara que ella retomara más fervientemente sus acciones. Sin embargo, ella parpadeó, detuvo su movimiento mientras veía las lágrimas en los ojos de él, y con un gimoteo sacó su mano y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico, quien la abrazó suspirando aliviado.

-Perdóname, John- pidió ella- Sé que no eres él… tú no eres como él, ni como nadie que hubiera conocido. Enserio perdóname- él acarició suavemente su espalda.

-¿Quién es él?- susurró.

-Mi ex novio- el chico frunció el ceño.

-Parece que te hizo daño- comentó, y luego alejó un poco a la chica para mirarla a los ojos- Sarah, yo nunca te haría daño- ella le sonrió conmovida. El chico acercó una mano a la mejilla de ella, y la acercó para darle un suave beso. Magnus tuvo ganas de bailar por toda la habitación, y quizás también de ir a burlarse de Camille en su cara, pero en lugar de eso decidió darle un poco de espacio a la pareja y apareció en uno de sus hogares favoritos: su apartamento en Brooklyn- Estados Unidos.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su propiedad, se volvió corpóreo, cayendo desnudo sobre el suelo del loft. Afortunadamente, trataba de mantener sus hogares equipados con ropa de cambio, por lo que caminó hasta el armario en la habitación principal, y se puso un pantalón verde oscuro, una camiseta amarilla, y una chaqueta roja con detalles en dorado. Mientras salía apresurado del apartamento, se colocó unos lentes de sol que cubrieran sus exóticos ojos dorado verdoso, y empezó a caminar por la calle.

Los humanos tenían algunas teorías interesantes sobre los dioses, y la que a Magnus más le encantaba era aquella en la que ellos eran enormes, tanto que podían cargar al planeta tierra en una mano. Lo malo de eso, es que si fuera verdad, entonces no podía ver con sus propios ojos como su magia hacía efecto, y eso era algo que no le gustaba perderse. En realidad, los dioses eran parecidos a los humanos, excepto porque eran inmunes a su propia magia o a la de otros dioses, no necesitaban comer o respirar en su forma etérea, y tenían magia. Se tenía la creencia de que se amaba con los ojos, y no con el corazón; también que el corazón era la puerta del alma, así que por ello los ojos de Magnus son especiales: en el amor, los ojos tienen un papel fundamental, independientemente de si éstos ven o no ven. Por eso sus ojos son brillantes, de color dorado verdoso, y tendía a mantenerlos ocultos para lograr pasar desapercibido. En casos como el de Camille, su magia no se representaba de forma tan notoria, ya que lo único diferente en ella era su perfección física casi antinatural, sumado a las más tentativas curvas. Había otros casos, como Raziel, donde su magia se representaba con enormes alas blancas en su espalda que le permitían recorrer el cielo del planeta tierra para mantener vigiladas a sus creaciones. Raziel nunca tomaba forma corpórea porque sus alas no se podían esconder, en cambio Magnus solo necesitaba cubrir sus ojos y listo, un humano más del montón.

Magnus caminó tranquilamente durante un buen rato, sonriendo al ver a una pareja de ancianos haciendo un picnic en un parque, luego a unos recién casados saliendo de la iglesia, e incluso a unos jóvenes entrar juntos al cine en su primera cita. Aunque todas las emociones fueran importantes, Magnus creía que el amor era la más importante de todas, y esperaba que esto no se debiera a que él era el dios de esa emoción.

-¡Hey, Simón!- escuchó y se giró a una chica que, si bien no era tan hermosa como Camille, sí que resaltaba entre los humanos. Ella tenía suelto su cabello negro azabache, y usaba una chaqueta negra, unos jeans, y unas botas de tacón. Al otro lado de la calle, el tal Simón se giró ante la mención de su nombre: se trataba de un chico de cabello marrón, lentes frente a unos ojos marrones, y unos jeans con una camiseta de la guerra de las galaxias. Magnus sonrió, tenía una debilidad por las parejas que son polos opuestos, aunque esos chicos aún no lo fueran. Es más, el tal Simón creía estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-Hola, Isabelle- Saludó él, y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con ella. Magnus se apresuró a seguirlos y a escuchar- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iba a ir al trabajo, ya casi termina el turno de Alec. ¿Tu?

-Unos chicos del club de videojuegos se iban a encontrar para hacer competencias, creí que sería divertido ir a ver- Isabelle levantó una ceja hacia él, y Simón rió- Lo sé, eso sonó muy nerd.

-Demasiado- rió ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Te acompaño. Lo del club puede ser otro día.

-Quizás… nunca- propuso ella, y Simón volvió a reír.

\- Quizás mañana. Le diré a Clary que me acompañe, y ella no es nerd- Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente ella lleve a Jace- y ante la mención de éste último, Simón frunció el ceño. Magnus los vio entrar a una cafetería, por lo que también entró, sentándose en la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la que había elegido la pareja de amigos para así poder escucharlos.

-Sí, probablemente- concordó Simón. Magnus meditó la situación. Había ocasiones en las que el amor llegaba por sí solo, gracias al equilibrio de la vida que Raziel se esforzaba por mantener. Pero había otras ocasiones en las que la gente confundía amor con otras cosas, como confianza, seguridad, acostumbramiento, deslumbramiento, o lujuria. En esos casos, a Magnus le gustaba dar pequeños empujones.

-Disculpa- dijo una voz a su lado, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su asiento. Algunas veces olvidaba cuando podía ser visto, y cuando no. Se giró, y junto a él había un chico de ojos azules, piel blanca, y cabello negro. Magnus se le quedó viendo fijamente, no solo porque fuera hermoso, sino porque ese chico no había salido con nadie. Amaba a su familia y amigos como casi todos los humanos, pero nunca había amado de alguna forma romántica, y eso que el dios podía sentir su corazón preparado. ¿Por qué Magnus nunca antes lo había sentido? ¿Por qué no le había buscado antes una pareja? -¿Estás bien?- Magnus se dio cuenta de que seguía hablándole, y luego se detalló en el delantal marrón. Era el mesero.

-Sí, claro- respondió.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Eh…- Magnus miró frente a él el menú, y lo abrió en una página al azar. Estuvo a punto de pedir cualquier cosa cuando recordó que posiblemente no tenía mucho dinero. A los dioses no se les pagaba, por lo que cuando querían tener dinero, debían trabajar en la tierra. Disimuladamente bajó la mirada hasta su pantalón y buscó dentro de sus bolsillos, pidiendo haber dejado dinero allí en el pasado. Encontró unos cuantos billetes, no era mucho, pero al menos podría pasar por un cliente cualquiera. Regresó la mirada al menú y buscó la primera cosa con un valor parecido a su dinero disponible- Un capuchino- el chico asintió.

-Ya te lo traigo- y se retiró. Magnus se le quedó viendo curioso, nunca se le escapaba un corazón preparado.

-Deberías intentar llevarte mejor con Jace- comentó Isabelle.

-No le digas eso- se quejó Magnus, porque una enemistad creada por amor era algo que encontraba adorable. Lamentablemente, su bocota había olvidado que estaba corpóreo, y cuando Isabelle y Simón se giraron confundidos, tuvo que levantar el menú para disimular- Tú, rollo de canela, que cruel eres con la tarta de chocolate. No le digas esas cosas tan feas- murmuró. Los chicos estaban extrañados, pero al final parecieron que ignorar al loco era la mejor opción, y volvieron a lo suyo. Magnus bajó de nuevo el menú y exhaló aliviado, justo cuando una taza espumosa fue dejada frente a él.

-Aquí está- dijo el mesero de ojos azules.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, que lo disfrutes- antes de que se fuera, Magnus habló.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?- el chico lo miró curioso, al parecer era extraño que un comensal pidiera el nombre de quien lo atendía- Es para agradecerte con propiedad- agregó.

-Soy Alec- Magnus le sonrió.

-Gracias Alec- el chico asintió hacia él y se fue, mientras Magnus se preguntaba porque demonios él había estado tan nervioso. No acostumbraba hablar con humanos, pero nunca se ponía nervioso. Dejó de mirar a Alec, y regresó la vista a la mesa que espiaba. Se encontró con que Isabelle lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su boca. Sintiéndose expuesto, volvió a levantar el menú y cubrió su cara con él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo escondido, seguramente varios minutos, ya que escuchó la voz de su mesero y la de Isabelle, por lo que asomó sus lentes de sol por encima del menú. Alec e Isabelle estaban de pie mientras Simón seguía sentado.

-Hoy llegué justo a tiempo- apuntó Isabelle, y Alec le sonrió.

\- Lo sé, es solo que quería dejarte sin clientes para que pudieras cambiarte- Isabelle se miró a sí misma y chasqueó la lengua.

-No gracias, por mucho simplemente me pondré el delantal- Magnus sintió el amor familiar emanando de ambos.

-Hola, Alec.

-Hola, Simón. Gracias por acompañar a mi hermana, no me gusta que salga así a la calle.

-¿Así como?- se quejó Isabelle y llevó las manos a su cintura- Perdóname Alec, pero vestirse bien no es un delito.

-¡Así se habla!- celebró Magnus, y maldijo a su suerte cuando tuvo que volver a esconderse tras el menú ante la mirada de los tres chicos. Luego no pudo escucharlos, ya que solo había murmullos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hablar suave. Magnus suspiró, y esperó un buen tiempo para levantarse, hacer magia sobre Simón e Isabelle, e irse y perderse su parte favorita.

Sus planes se arruinaron cuando su mesero volvió a hablar.

-Hola- Magnus volvió a bajar el menú, y lo vio de pie junto a él sin ningún delantal, y con Simón a su lado.

-No estaba espiando- fue lo primero que dijo, y ante aquello Simón soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no- concordó Alec divertido- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Magnus asintió, y Alec se sentó frente a él. Casi al instante apareció Isabelle junto a ellos con el cabello recogido y usando el delantal alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué les ofrezco?

\- Un capuchino para mí y…- Alec miró la taza de Magnus, con su bebida completa y sin tocar. Frunció el ceño- Y otro caliente para él.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo me voy- dijo Simón, y Magnus creyó que sería ahora o nunca. Miró hacia Simón e Isabelle, y movió sus dedos sobre la mesa, casi imperceptiblemente. Observó con una sonrisa como ambos chicos se miraban y parpadeaban, confundidos, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían realmente, aunque en realidad hace mucho que eran amigos.

-Está bien- Isabelle le sonrió- Gracias por acompañarme.

-Ni lo menciones- Simón iba a girarse e irse, pero pareció recordar algo y volvió a girarse- Estuve pensándolo, y definitivamente no quiero que Jace empiece a criticar mis gustos ¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo al club de videojuegos? Sé que es un plan un poco nerd, pero…

-Suena interesante- interrumpió la chica- Ya quiero ver la cara de los otros chicos cuando me vean entrar contigo- Simón se rió.

\- Seré la envidia de todos, y probablemente me tratarán como a un dios- Magnus levantó las cejas hacia él- Te llamo mañana, entonces.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Isabelle, y Simón se fue. La chica lo observó irse, luego parpadeó obligándose a volver a la realidad, y miró hacia la mesa- Ya les traigo lo de ustedes- y se fue.

Magnus sonrió ante el encantador efecto de su magia en una chica sofisticada y un nerd, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando volvió la vista al frente y se encontró a Alec mirando extrañado hacia su hermana.

-¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar?- Magnus tosió ligeramente y levantó el menú.

-No.

-Baja el menú- rió Alec, y él mismo lo bajó- Ya ordené por ti ¿Recuerdas?- Magnus bajó el menú y miró al chico nervioso. Estaba por concluir que su nerviosismo se debía a que se sentía extrañamente desnudo, como si Alec supiera quien era, algo que era simplemente ridículo- Mi hermana y ese chico han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, básicamente porque él es el mejor amigo de la novia de nuestro hermano. Pero hace un segundo… todo fue diferente. Miraban al otro como Clary y Jace se ven. Eso nunca había pasado antes, y soy muy perceptivo. Fue de un momento a otro, fue repentino, fue… mágico ¿Enserio no te diste cuenta?

-¿Quiénes son Clary y Jace?- preguntó Magnus evadiendo su pregunta.

\- Jace es mi hermano, Clary es su novia.

-Ah, ¿Son los que se aman contra viento y marea?- Alec rió suavemente.

-Sí, esos mismos- Magnus asintió, y confirmó que efectivamente esos dos chicos se amaban así. Y había sido su culpa, él los había unido meses atrás, cuando Clary entraba a su escuela de arte y Jace pasaba corriendo en la acera- Usar lentes de sol está prohibido en ésta cafetería- comentó, Alec, y Magnus rió por su audacia.

-No, no lo está. Prohibido el ingreso de animales y fumar, decía el letrero junto a la puerta.

-Está bien, no está prohibido. Pero siento que estoy hablando con un pedazo de vidrio oscuro en lugar de con una persona- Magnus le dio la razón, y a regañadientes se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Alec abrió los ojos hacia él, claramente impactado por el color de sus ojos.

-Por eso no quería quitármelos- argumentó el dios moviéndose incómodo en su silla. Aquella mirada azul era demasiado penetrante para su gusto. Antes de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de responder algo, Isabelle dejó frente a ellos las bebidas.

-Aquí está lo que…- la chica miró a Magnus a los ojos y también abrió los ojos- Wow… son lentes de contacto ¿Verdad?- ella acercó su rostro al de él para confirmarlo, y Magnus retrocedió en su silla incómodo.

-Izzy…- pidió Alec, y su hermana volvió a ponerse de pie.

-En fin, que lo disfruten- y se dio media vuelta para atender a los demás clientes. Magnus miró su nueva bebida, idéntica a la anterior solo que caliente, y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a pagar dos capuchinos, cuando a duras penas tenía lo suficiente para uno.

-No me digas que no te gustan los capuchinos- habló Alec- ¿Por eso no tocaste el anterior, verdad? Fue solo una excusa para poder espiar.

-¡No estaba espiando!- replicó indignado, aunque, de hecho, si lo había estado haciendo.

-No te preocupes, está bien. No eres el primer chico que espía a mi hermana- Alec levantó su bebida caliente y dio un pequeño sorbo. Magnus se le quedó viendo al notar la resignación en su voz. No podía permitir que aquel chico pensara que no era deseable, eso podría ocasionar un daño terrible en su seguridad para con su futura pareja. Pareja que Magnus se prometió que iba a encontrar.

\- No espiaba a tu hermana, en realidad, te espiaba a ti- Alec casi se ahoga con su capuchino al oír eso, por lo que lo bajó. Magnus encontró aquella acción sumamente adorable- Solo que en lo que te veía, me pareció entretenido escuchar la conversación de tu hermana. Es todo- Alec superó la sorpresa inicial, y lo miró- Tienes unos ojos hermosos- agregó el dios para fortalecer su coartada, y porque, al fin y al cabo, era verdad. Alec le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero los tuyos son más hermosos.

-Ay, no- Magnus se rehusó a creer aquello, y empezó a beber su capuchino. Era una pena haber abandonado el otro, porque en realidad la bebida estaba deliciosa.

-¡Enserio! Son tan brillantes… no parecen reales.

-En eso sí tienes razón- Magnus, no queriendo explicar el porqué de que sus ojos no parecieran reales, pensó en que debía desviar el tema- Y dime ¿Por qué decidiste sentarte conmigo?

-Ah- Alec lució ligeramente incómodo en su respuesta- Esta cafetería es de mi familia, y mis hermanos y yo hacemos turnos en atenderla. Izzy me dijo que si no me sentaba y te hablaba, ella no vendría a trabajar por una semana. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase- Magnus le dio una mirada apreciativa al lugar, ya que antes no lo había hecho. Era amplio, había mesas grandes, pero también solo para dos personas, como la que estaba usando. Los colores que más resaltaban era el crema, el marrón y el negro.

-Es hermosa- comentó, aunque, para ser sinceros, creía que le faltaba color.

-Gracias.

-Pero le falta color- añadió sin pensar. Y luego se arrepintió. Los humanos no podían ser tan abiertamente honestos. De nuevo el problema de estar tan acostumbrado a ser un dios.

-Quizás tengas razón- concordó Alec

-Lo siento, no quise que sonara así.

-Está bien- Alec le sonrió- Fuiste honesto, y eso es bueno- Magnus al verlo comprobó que, efectivamente, Alec no estaba molesto, o ni siquiera un poco disgustado. Su pálido rostro era un libro abierto, y sus ojos azules eran la ventana a un alma pura que amaba fiel e incondicionalmente. Definitivamente ese dulce chico merecía una pareja. Magnus quería verlo feliz, ya no se trataba solo de su trabajo, ahora era algo personal.

\- En fin, basta de halagarme. Háblame de ti.

Después de una conversación de aproximadamente una hora, Magnus concluyó dos cosas. La primera era que Alec era demasiado confiado con los extraños, ya que estaba seguro de que si le hubiera preguntado la contraseña de su cuenta bancaria (cosa que pensó por un momento, estaba necesitado de dinero) el ojiazul gustoso se la habría dado. Y la segunda, Alec era un chico prácticamente normal, tenía una familia, tenía un trabajo, estudiaba finanzas, adoraba a su gato mascota, y soñaba con expandir la cafetería de la familia. No había nada diferente en él, excepto por el hecho de que Magnus consideraba que era las persona más dulce que alguna vez hubiera conocido, pero eso era irrelevante. De todos modos, no había razón alguna para que no tuviera pareja, y Magnus no entendía por qué lo había pasado por alto.

Una vez que ya no hubo nada que decir, Magnus decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo, y entonces recordó que no tenía dinero para pagar.

-Yo invito- intervino Alec, como si hubiera leído su mente. Magnus sonrió aliviado, y dejó que el chico dejara el dinero sobre la mesa- ¿Qué tal si me das tu número?- obviamente el dios del amor no tenía un celular.

\- Me encantaría, pero lo dejé en casa- Alec asintió resignado, y Magnus temió que el chico pensara que aquello había sido una treta para no hablarle nunca más- Pero mañana vendré de nuevo, y espero que vuelvas a acompañarme- propuso- Es más, escuché que Simón invitó a tu hermana a un club o algo así. También podríamos ir, Isabelle tiene razón, se escucha interesante.

\- Club de videojuegos- apuntó Alec, y se encogió de hombros- De acuerdo. No tengo idea de a qué hora irán ellos, pero seguro que nosotros podemos llegar después. Como hay pocos miembros, la entrada es libre. Incluso creo que ofrecen comida para que la gente vaya- Magnus rió ante aquello, preguntándose qué tan buena idea sería ir. Ese lugar no era su ambiente, pero podría ser el de Alec, y necesitaba opciones.

\- Definitivamente tenemos que ir- comentó- Entonces así quedamos. Mañana vendré por ti para ir. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

\- Una de la tarde.

Después de que se despidieran con una sonrisa, y que Magnus agitara su mano hacia Isabelle, quien sacaba galletas detrás del mostrador, el dios salió de la cafetería. Se suponía que todo era un plan para introducir a Alec a un lugar con más personas, pero Magnus no podía evitar sentirse emocionado. Eso era casi como una cita. Una primera cita, de esas que tanto amaba.

El dios llegó hasta un callejón, se escondió de la vista humana, y desapareció para llegar a su mansión. Una vez allí, se dirigió a su espejo y lo tocó, viendo a Alec junto a su hermana cerrar la cafetería, al parecer en la tierra ya había anochecido. Pero al otro lado del cristal, no salió nada. No había una imagen. Frunció el ceño mientras difuminaba la imagen del ojiazul, y volvió a tocarlo teniendo a Alec en su mente, pero de nuevo nadie apareció allí. Pensando en que quizás su espejo se había dañado, buscó a alguna otra pareja destinada, y ésta apareció frente a él: dos chicas, una pelinegra bailando sola y feliz en medio de una discoteca, y una rubia sentada en la barra con lágrimas en los ojos debido al reciente rompimiento con su novio. Magnus chasqueó la lengua, movió sus dedos frente al espejo, y luego difuminó la imagen, confiando en que su magia haría el trabajo, y pensando en que encontrar el alma gemela de Alec era más urgente que ver a otra pareja mirándose con amor por primera vez.

Después de fallar en su búsqueda, volvió a la tierra en forma etérea y empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en calles, ciudades, e incluso países, buscando a aquella persona que había nacido para estar con Alec, pero no pudo dar con alguien.

En medio de búsquedas inútiles y magia, llegó el amanecer. Tuvo que regresar al loft para hacerse corpóreo, darse una ducha de agua helada, y buscar en todas partes todo el dinero que tuviera disponible. Al final encontró lo suficiente para vivir quizás por una semana, pero definitivamente necesitaba encontrar más. Recordaba que también tenía una casa en Colorado y otra en Los Ángeles; e hizo una nota mental de ir a visitarlas para mirar si tenía más dinero Estadounidense.

Unos minutos antes de la una, buscó que ponerse que no fuera tan llamativo, y se quedó con un pantalón purpura y una camiseta holgada y gris. Luego se puso sus lentes de sol oscuros, y salió camino a la cafetería.

Alec estaba atendiendo a las pocas personas que aún quedaban allí, y Magnus mientras tanto se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, aprovechando para unir a los corazones preparados que casualmente pasaban caminando frente al lugar. Unos minutos después, Alec llegó junto a él sin delantal.

-Listo ¿Nos vamos?- Magnus se puso de pie.

-Vamos.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron en la calle, la conversación no fluyó tan fácilmente como había pasado el día anterior. Por parte de Magnus se debía a que realmente estaba nervioso, sabía que no debía gustarle a Alec, pero aun así quería causar una buena impresión. Cuando encontrara a su alma gemela, y sabía que lo haría, no quería ser olvidado al instante. En el momento en el que tuviera que salir de la vida de Alec para siempre, quería al menos quedar como un bonito recuerdo en su memoria.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Alec, sintiendo la tensión.

-No. Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Es tu primera vez en un club de fanáticos?- "A decir verdad, Alec, es prácticamente mi primera cita con un humano" pero no respondió eso.

-Si- Alec sonrió como si Magnus le pareciera la cosa más pequeña y esponjosa del mundo. Magnus al menos lo vio así.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar solo. Será divertido, ya verás- Magnus le sonrió agradecido- Pero con una condición- y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te quites los lentes- Magnus volvió la vista al frente.

-No… no puedo- "porque Raziel me mataría si descubre que altere el equilibrio de la vida al dejar que los humanos vieran mis ojos"- Porque mis ojos me hacen diferente.

-Y eso es algo asombroso- argumentó Alec- Además, tus ojos son hermosos. No vine hasta aquí para no verlos- Magnus lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Oye! Eso hiere mi ego- se quejó- ¿Dónde queda mi asombrosa personalidad, mi atractivo físico, y mis buenos sentimientos? Todo eso no puede ser aplastado por unos ojos diferentes.

-Si puede.

-¡Alec!- Magnus frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sinceramente estaba medio dolido y medio enojado- Ahora no te voy a dejar ver nada. Es más, ya no quiero ir- el dios se giró con la intención de volver al loft, pero Alec lo tomó del codo y lo retuvo.

-No te vayas- pidió suavemente. Magnus creyó que iba a agregar algo como "estaba bromeando" o "es verdad, pero no te enojes" o algo así, pero Alec no lo hizo. Todos sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos ante ese "no te vayas". Era un deseo porque las cosas continuaran, y al menos pudieran llegar al club. Magnus comprendió que aquella también era la primera cita de Alec.

-De acuerdo, no me iré- respondió con la barbilla arriba en señal de dignidad, y volvió a caminar al frente.

-Pero quítate los lentes- pidió de nuevo el chico. Magnus se pasó una mano por el rostro. Le temía a Raziel, pero era más fuerte el deseo de querer complacer y hacer feliz a ese mortal. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó colgando en su bolsillo. Alec se le quedó mirando mientras seguía caminando, y una exhalación abandonó su boca.

El club se llevaba a cabo en el salón de un edificio. Adentró había, varias máquinas, computadores y televisores. Algunas personas, en su mayoría chicos, estaban de un lado al otro retándose entre ellos a jugar. La atracción principal estaba al frente del salón, donde una pantalla tan grande como la de un cinema mostraba el juego de dos jóvenes con varios controles. Las personas se aglomeraban alrededor de ellos, y vitoreaban ante las jugadas. Magnus conocía el juego, ya que, además de ser muy popular en los jóvenes, él había enamorado a su creador, y éste había inventado el juego en ese momento de inspiración.

A un lado del salón, había una larga mesa de comida chatarra y vasos de bebidas de colores. Magnus levantó una ceja hacia allí, aunque debió sospechar que ni de chiste se iba a encontrar con algo como un champagne.

-Vino mucha gente éste año- comentó Alec a su lado.

-¿Es un evento anual?- preguntó, y el ojiazul asintió.

-Dura una semana. He venido un par de veces con Simón- Magnus miró alrededor hasta encontrarse con Isabelle frente a una máquina individual, y Simón junto a ella tratando de explicarle cómo funcionaba.

-Ahí están- señaló. Y él y Alec empezaron a caminar hacia allí. Magnus se dio cuenta de que Isabelle tenga razón: más de un chico la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Hola chicos- saludó Alec, y al instante su hermana perdió.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldito juego! ¡Malditos botones! ¡Malditos chicos que me ponen nerviosa!- Isabelle se giró hacia el otro lado del salón, donde dos jovencitos la espiaban por encima de los controles- ¡Dejen de mirarme el trasero!- al instante los chicos dieron un saltito, se empezaron a concentrar en su jugada.

-Isabelle, cálmate- pidió Simón- Éste juego requiere de concentración, y de rapidez. Nadie gana a la primera, y lo hiciste muy bien. Lo hiciste mejor que yo en mi primera vez, de hecho- la chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Es enserio o lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?- el chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-Te lo juro- ella le sonrió de vuelta, y mientras Magnus los miraba conmovido y sumamente feliz, Alec parecía estar incómodo.

-En fin, ya lo lograrás- intervino- Nosotros nos vamos a jugar por ahí- tomó a Magnus del codo, y lo alejó- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- le susurró.

\- Son adorables- dijo Magnus, y Alec no respondió ante aquello. Magnus lo atribuyó a celos de hermano mayor.

Finalmente los dos llegaron frente a otro juego individual. Éste era sencillo, Magnus también lo conocía. Todo lo que debía hacer era superar niveles dentro de un palacio mientras se buscaban piedras preciosas escondidas, y resolvías los acertijos que iban apareciendo en las puertas.

-Juguemos éste, yo te enseño- dijo Alec, pensando inocentemente que Magnus no tenía ni idea de ese mundo. Magnus lo dejó explicarle, ya que creía que el chico se veía sumamente hermoso mientras hablaba sin parar- ¿Entendiste?

-Si- y Magnus tomó los controles, jugando una vez y pasando todos los niveles sin problema.

-¡Wow! Eres muy bueno.

-Tengo un gran maestro- ante aquel halago, Alec sonrió abiertamente y miró de nuevo hacia el juego. Magnus también sonrió por el adorable gesto, pero luego se obligó a volver a la realidad: había ido allí por una razón- Voy a traer un…- miró hacia la mesa de comidas, obligándose a recordar el nombre de aquella bebida, pero fallando en el intento- Algo de beber ¿Quieres algo?

-Sí, gracias- contestó Alec, y mientras el chico se concentraba en jugar, Magnus caminó hacia la mesa de comidas. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se escondió tras una máquina, y se volvió etéreo. Volvió a salir al salón usando su ropa blanca, y buscó con la mirada hasta dar con un chico con el corazón preparado. Y lo encontró: Era un castaño que justamente estaba dándole un vistazo a la mesa de comida. Sacó las flechas de su espalda, y se preparó para apuntar. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, enamorar a dos personas que no estaban destinadas, era algo que se había prometido no volver a realizar. Sin embargo, Alec y su felicidad hacían que valiera la pena romper esa promesa. Inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire, despidiéndose mentalmente de Alec, y disparó.

El chico de la mesa de comidas decidió que ya no quería comer nada, y se giró dispuesto a dirigirse a su juego favorito, pero lamentablemente Alec ya lo estaba ocupando. Decidió caminar hasta allí y esperar a que el pelinegro terminara su partida. Magnus se acercó a ellos, debatiéndose en si ésta vez realmente quería ver lo que iba a suceder, pero diciéndose a sí mismo que debía estar seguro de que había funcionado. El chico miró por encima de su hombro la partida, y cuando Ale ganó un nivel no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Increíble! Nunca había visto a alguien pasar ese nivel en tan poco tiempo.

\- Me esforcé en intentar resolver algunos acertijos en casa- respondió Alec sin mirarlo- Aunque parezca que cada uno es diferente…

-En realidad tienen la misma técnica- completó el chico, y parecía deslumbrado- Lo sé, también intenté resolverlos en casa- Alec siguió jugando un rato más, y el chico siguió espiando sobre su hombro- Maldición, eres asombroso. Y yo que me consideraba bueno- Alec sonrió.

-Gracias- y después de unos minutos más, ganó la partida y se giró hacia el castaño.

-Me llamo Connor- Alec estiró una mano frente a él.

-Alec- Magnus se les quedó viendo, esperando el momento de la magia.

-Oye Alec ¿Quisieras acompañarme a algunos otros juegos? Tengo la corazonada de que muchos te van a gustar- Magnus vio un atisbo de brillo en los ojos de Connor. Todo dependía de la seguridad que Alec le diera en su respuesta, y entonces el sentimiento explotaría.

-No- respondió el ojiazul, y tanto Magnus como Connor lo miraron con los ojos abiertos- Lo lamento Connor, pero vine con alguien, y le prometí que no lo dejaría solo- Magnus sintió a la chispa en Connor extinguirse, y dio una patada al suelo.

-¡Maldita Camille!- dijo, solo porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. De algún modo, todo lo malo que le pasaba, lo atribuía a la rubia, aunque ésta no tuviera nada que ver.

-Entiendo- el chico parpadeó confundido, ya que no esperaba ser rechazado. Magnus sabía que aquella confusión se debía al amor muriendo en él, algo de lo que el chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta- En ese caso, quizás te vea por ahí. Adiós- y con eso se fue. Magnus sabía que sería inútil intentar con alguna otra persona en ese momento, por lo que volvió a esconderse para hacerse corpóreo, tomó dos bebidas de la mesa, y volvió a acercarse a Alec, quien había iniciado una nueva partida.

-¡Aquí estas!- celebró el ojiazul con una sonrisa- Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto, ésta es la segunda vez que juego.

-Me entretuve viendo una partida entre dos niños- mintió, y le entregó su bebida- Vi que un chico te habló… ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada- Alec dio un sorbo, y continuó jugando- Me invitó a jugar con él, pero le dije que ya estaba jugando contigo.

\- Oye, Alec. Sé que me prometiste algo, pero no es necesario que cumplas. Es más, te absuelvo de esa promesa. Si quieres ir a jugar con él, no tengo problema. Yo puedo ir con tu hermana, o mirar a más niños jugar, o…

-No- Alec lo miró- No quiero ir. Yo quiero jugar contigo- Magnus sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, y sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado, algo que no era correcto.

-Y yo contigo- respondió en lugar de seguir insistiendo. Alec ensanchó su sonrisa y pausó el juego- Entonces vamos a mirar que más juegos hay- lo volvió a tomar del codo, y lo llevó a recorrer el salón. Juntos entraron a un montón de juegos, comieron en la mesa, e incluso entraron a una cabina de fotografías y juntos se tomaron cinco pequeñas fotografías. Alec, sin siquiera preguntarle a Magnus si quería una, las guardó todas en su bolsillo. Magnus no dijo nada porque de todos modos no podía llevarlas consigo a su mundo.

Dos horas después, ambos chicos tenían los ojos y los dedos adoloridos de tanto jugar, y Magnus se sentía dichoso. Hacía mucho que nos e divertía tanto en su forma corpórea. Finalmente ambos se acercaron al grupo de competidores, y sin poder evitarlo se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos azules de Alec escaneaban a los competidores, y luego al juego, fascinándose y emocionándose igual que los demás fans ahí presentes. El dios del amor tuvo que reconocer que aquella atención la hubiera preferido para él.

Finalmente uno de los chicos perdió, y el otro, uno moreno, levantó las manos gritando feliz.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima- habló el hombre que estaba dirigiendo la competencia, mientras tomaba al perdedor del hombro y lo alejaba del lugar, uniéndolo al resto de los fans- Muy bien ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

-Sí, debiluchos- intervino el jugador ganador- ¿Quién me reta?- Magnus lo reconoció como el mujeriego con el corazón inmaduro que destruía verdaderas relaciones. Frunció el ceño.

-Yo- habló, y todos se giraron a verlo.

-Magnus- susurró Alec a su lado, y Magnus lo miró- Él es Imasú. Ha ganado ésta competencia por los últimos tres años. Solo quiere humillarte, no tienes que jugar contra él. Juega contra mí, o contra uno de los chicos que si son amables en éstas cosas- Magnus sonrió conmovido al darse cuenta de que ese ojiazul estaba preocupado por él.

-Jugaré por ti- le dijo, y luego empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la multitud.

-¡Tenemos retador!- animó el hombre, e hizo que Magnus se sentara en la silla junto a Imasú, frente a la infinidad de controles y botones de colores. Los cuales, cabía señalar, no tenía idea de lo que hacían- Chicos, dense la mano para una competencia amistosa- Imasú se giró para ver a Magnus, pero antes de estirar su brazo, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Por dios! ¡Qué ojos!- Imasú se puso de pie y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Magnus- ¿Son reales? Quisiera tocarlos- Magnus puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo alejó de un empujón, tratando de conservar su espacio personal. El chico frunció el ceño- De acuerdo. Si son lentes de contacto, se caerán cuando llores al perder.

-Eso ya lo veremos- replicó Magnus. Imasú estiró una mano, y ambos la estrecharon con tensión.

-Bien…- habló el presentador, sabiendo que aquello era lo más amistoso que iba a obtener- Ya pueden tomar sus controles- Magnus miró frente a él, pensando vagamente en que quizás aquello no había sido una buena idea. Sentía a Alec mirarlo fijamente, sí, pero ahora el ojiazul lo vería como un idiota, ya que no sabía que rayos debía hacer. Frente a él había lo que parecía un teclado de computador, pero éste parecía anclado por lo que dudaba que pudiera levantarlo. También había algo parecido a una palanca con un botón grande arriba, un control de videojuegos estándar, y una diadema con micrófono. Miró levemente a Imasú, e imitándolo se puso la diadema, y tomó la palanca con la mano izquierda y el control con la mano derecha.

-Muy bien- habló el hombre- ¿Qué nivel quieren?

-Que elija el nuevo- dijo Imasú, y todos miraron a Magnus. El dios del amor miró al frente, hacia la pantalla, preguntándose qué rayos era un nivel.

-Elije tú- replicó, e Imasú chasqueó la lengua.

-Nivel 25. Y seré un hechicero- el hombre asintió y anotó en la máquina.

-¿Y tú?- Magnus sintió el mundo caer a sus pies.

-Lo mismo- respondió, e Imasú resoplo. El hombre asintió y anotó.

-Dos hechiceros… esto será un duelo de magia- Magnus asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. Con los años, habían modernizado aquel juego, pero esperaba que aquellas acciones de códigos que tantas veces le había visto a hacer a su creador, aún funcionaran. Solo debía averiguar qué demonios hacía cada botón, y el resto sería fácil.

Al principio, aquello fue una masacre. Imasú apretaba botones con una rapidez increíble, y Magnus a duras penas empezaba a aprender cómo moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Luego de que su nivel de vida estaba casi en cero, y de que Imasú empezó a sentirse el ganador, movió la palanca dos veces hacia la derecha, apretó los botones del control formando una equis, y en el teclado escribió "vida". Casi al instante su nivel de vida en el juego se llenó completamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó Imasú directamente en la diadema de Magnus, y volvió a esforzarse en atacarlo. Magnus volvió a usar los códigos que sabía, haciendo que una tormenta eléctrica incinerara al personaje virtual de Imasú, y luego que el bosque que lo rodeaba empezara a fundirse en medio de las llamas. Imasú apretaba los dientes, y en lugar de atacar a Magnus, empezó a defenderse. Magnus, aprovechando el descuido del chico, analizó con más cuidado el funcionamiento de cada botón, y una vez que Imasú estuvo de nuevo libre pero con muy poca vida, el dios empezó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, moviendo sus manos de un control a otro, apretando botones algunas veces con todos sus dedos, sin despegar ni un segundo la vista en la pantalla. Su mente de dios le permitía ver a su personaje, pero Imasú parecía estar teniendo problemas en seguir a ese borrón en la pantalla, y unos segundos después, su personaje cayó muerto al suelo. Magnus soltó una exhalación al darse cuenta que ahora ningún botón funcionaba, y se preguntó levemente si eso significaba que había ganado.

Nadie dijo nada. Imasú lentamente se quitó la diadema mientras continuaba viendo fijamente hacia la pantalla.

-Creo que éste chico me ha hecho dudar de mi sexualidad- comentó, y se giró para verlo- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- Magnus casi se cae en su asiento al escuchar aquello, y aunque sintió gran admiración de parte del moreno, aquello no era amor verdadero.

-¡Eso fue estupendo!- apareció el hombre- ¡Tenemos ganador!- y empezó a aplaudir. La multitud lo siguió, y luego Imasú. Magnus miró entre la gente a Alec, y le sonrió. Sonrisa que Alec le devolvió- Muy bien ¿Quién sigue?- Magnus empezó a ponerse de pie pero el hombre puso una mano en su hombro y lo obligó a sentarse- ¿A dónde vas? Debes esperar hasta que pierdas para poderte ir- Magnus abrió la boca, no quería esperar. Miró hacia Alec deseando estar junto a él, pero se encontró con un desbordante orgullo en los orbes azules, así que decidió acceder y continuar jugando.

-Espera- Imasú se acercó a él- Dime tu secreto ¿Cómo lograste esquivar ese ataque alpha de cuarto nivel, cuando tu hechicero solo tenía activado la piedra de luz de segundo nivel? ¿Y cómo hiciste para que el haz de luz apareciera en tu mano en lugar de ir por él a la cima del árbol? Y más importante aún ¿Tienes cuenta en Arcatenix? Debemos agregarnos y jugar online algún día ¿No te parece?- Magnus lo miró confundido, ya que no había entendido la mitad de palabras que había salido de la boca de ese chico. No sabía que había hecho, no conocía las reglas del juego, ni los nombres de los ataques, ni nada. Solo conocía los movimientos de las manos que su creador había hecho años atrás mientras jugaba su piloto- ¡Eres increíble! Todas esas jugadas que hiciste… estuve buscando trucos de éste juego en internet, y estaba seguro de que ya conocía todos, pero apareces tú y pones mi mundo de cabeza…

-Es suficiente, Imasú- habló el hombre, y tomó al chico del hombro- Sal del campo, luego podrás hablar con el ganador. Ahora, la competencia debe seguir- el hombre sacó a un desilusionado Imasú, y pronto un nuevo retador estuvo sentado en la otra silla. Magnus volvió a usar los trucos que conocía, y nuevamente ganó, solo que ésta vez ya no estuvo a punto de morir. Detrás de ese jugador, llegó una más, y ahí fue cuando vio a Isabelle y a Simón acercándose a Alec, quien los puso al tanto de la situación. Magnus miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los juegos del salón ahora estaban vacíos. Todos estaban alrededor de la competencia principal, mirándolo a él.

El dios quería retirarse y dejar de fingir ser un jugador cuando no lo era, pero luego sentía a Alec mirarlo, y simplemente no podía detenerse. Quería ganar solo por verlo sonreír.

Al final terminó jugando y ganándoles aplastadoramente a siete jugadores después de Imasú. El hombre preguntó si había algún otro retador, pero ninguno se expuso a la humillación de perder, por lo que Magnus fue nombrado como el ganador de ese año. Él se puso de pie, y el hombre sacó una medalla de una caja y la dejó caer sobre el cuello del dios, mientras todos los demás aplaudían ensordecedoramente. Magnus miró la medalla, en un lado tenía grabado un "1" y en el otro decía que era el ganador del concurso anual de "mil caballeros de la guarnición del mal". "Vaya" pensó "con que así se llama el juego"

Una vez que salió de allí, y que la multitud empezó a disiparse, se acercó de nuevo a Alec, quien levantó la medalla y la observó detenidamente.

-Es increíble.

\- Concuerdo- dijo Isabelle. Magnus miró la admiración en los ojos azules, y sonrió.

-¿La quieres?- Alec la dejó caer y abrió los ojos.

-No, tú la ganaste. Te la mereces, eres muy talentoso.

-¿Talentoso?- repitió Simón, y Magnus se encontró con una radiante sonrisa en su boca- ¡Magnus, eres un dios! ¡Éste ha sido el mejor año! Primero me ven entrar con Isabelle, y ahora Magnus gana. Alec, solo necesito que tú te tropieces con la mesa de comidas, y entonces definitivamente seré recordado aquí.

-Sueña con eso- replicó el ojiazul, y Magnus soltó una risita.

En la noche, los cuatro caminaron hasta la cafetería, la cual se encontraba al lado de un pequeño edificio, donde cada uno de los jóvenes Lightwood tenía el piso donde vivía.

-Pero enserio, Magnus- habló Simón- Tienes que enseñarme a moverme así. Tu hechicero dio un salto hacia atrás, lanzó tres conjuros, y luego de la nada, sin cansarse siquiera, tenía el haz de luz en sus manos. Es increíble.

-Claro, pero primero dime que rayos es un haz de luz- pidió el dios. Simón lo miró y soltó una carcajada. Magnus también rió, aunque estuvo tentado de informarle que era enserio.

-Fue un gran día- comentó Isabelle- Me alegra haber ido.

-Me alegra de haberte llevado a ti- concordó Simón, y luego un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La chica le sonrió adorablemente, y Magnus tuvo ganas de ponerse a saltar en medio de la calle. Cosa que no podía hacer, y mucho menos con Alec a su lado.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó al ojiazul, tratando de distraerlo de la escena entre su hermana y el nerd- ¿Te divertiste?

\- Sí, claro- respondió el chico- Es solo que estaba pensando. Eres muy bueno jugando, pero me habías dicho que era la primera vez que ibas a estos eventos, por eso te hice aquella promesa. Y, aunque no es un reclamo, necesito saber ¿Me mentiste?- Magnus hizo una mueca ante la pregunta.

-Sé jugar, pero era mi primera vez en estos eventos- respondió a lo que Alec asintió.

-Si sabes jugar… entonces no tenía que enseñarte nada- Alec se giró a verlo sorprendido- ¡No tenía que enseñarte nada!- repitió.

-No- Magnus rió- Pero te veías tan hermoso haciéndolo que no quise detenerte. De eso sí soy culpable- Alec sonrió, y Magnus, al ver lo hermoso que se veía ese chico iluminado solamente por los plateados rayos de la luna, sonrió también.

Una vez que todos llegaron a la cafetería, Alec e Isabelle entraron, y Magnus y Simón se alejaron caminando uno al lado del otro, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó el chico de lentes.

-En Brooklyn.

\- ¡Que coincidencia! ¡También yo!- Simón lucía extrañamente feliz- Deberíamos reunirnos a hacer una competencia de videojuegos ¡Sería divertido! Es más, ¿Puedo entrar a tu casa? Me encantaría ver que juegos tienes-

-Simón- Magnus lo miró seriamente- Yo no soy un gamer.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!- repuso el chico- Está bien, no importa si no tienes videojuegos, pero tienes más derecho a llamarte "gamer" que muchos otros chicos- Magnus lo miró curioso por tanta amabilidad.

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que intentas ser mi amigo.

\- Me ofendes, creí que ya lo éramos- Magnus rió- De todos modos, sí que quiero ser tu amigo. Me pasó algo curioso… tal vez te suene ridículo, pero creo que quiero seguir viendo a Isabelle- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-El amor no es ridículo- replicó, defendiendo a su trabajo. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando Simón abrió los ojos.

-Ni dije nada de amor- Magnus miró al frente, hacia la oscura y vacía calle.

-Quizás no necesitabas aclararlo- comentó, y Simón, en lugar de volver a replicar, bajó a cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Magnus tuvo ganas de decirle un "De nada".

\- Bueno, como sea- Simón dio por terminado el tema al sacudir sus manos- El caso es que quiero seguir viendo a Isabelle, y como es muy probable de que tu sigas viendo a Alec, entonces me interesa llevarme bien contigo- Magnus borró la socarrona expresión de su rostro al escuchar eso, y Simón lo notó- Porque vas a seguir viendo a Alec ¿Cierto?- Magnus lo miró pero no respondió- Ustedes dos se veían muy felices juntos, y Alec tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Escucha, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, pero si le vas a romper el corazón al hermano de Isabelle te pido que lo reconsideres. Porque si hay alguien que merece ser amado genuinamente, ese es Alec- Magnus, en lugar de responder a aquello, levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Casi parece que estás enamorado de Alec en lugar de Isabelle.

-¡Claro que no!- Alec rió- Alec es guapo, lo acepto, pero no es mi tipo.

-No- concordó Magnus- Tu tipo es de esos que podrían rebanarte la garganta con sus propias manos- Simón rió, y Magnus contempló embobado esa preciosa expresión de chico enamorado.

-Es tan ruda, y tan delicada…

-Lo sé, una reina.

\- Una completa reina, debiste verla amenazando de muerte a los controles de los videojuegos.

-Me lo imagino.

\- Y su cabello negro…

-Oscuro y perfecto como la noche.

-Exacto, y sus ojos oscuros…

-Brillando cuando sólo te miran a ti.

-Sí…- Simón parpadeó para obligarse a despertar de su ensoñación, y miró curioso a Magnus- Eres un romántico empedernido ¿Verdad? La mayoría de los chicos pensaría que es tonto- Magnus se encogió de hombros, ya que no tenía nada que responder ante aquello- ¿Y seguirás viendo a Alec? Entre amigos te confieso que no había salido con nadie antes, y no porque no tuviera opciones- Magnus se interesó en aquella información.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, Isabelle, Jace y Alec trabajan en una cafetería donde llegan un montón de personas a diario. No es raro que hayan recibido varias invitaciones a salir, ya sabes.

-¿Y Alec no aceptó ninguna?- Simón negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?- y se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Porque salió contigo. De algún modo, eres especial para él. Así que por favor no vayas a arruinarlo- Magnus asintió, preguntándose qué pasaba con Alec. ¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, no aceptaba al menos una de muchas invitaciones a salir? Era como si se hubiera cerrado al amor, sin embargo, Magnus no lo notó esquivo. Al contrario, le resaltó lo completamente abierto y honesto que era.

-No lo voy a arruinar- dijo- Y claro que quiero volver a verlo. ¿A qué hora empieza el turno de Isabelle?

\- A las diez- Magnus asintió. Es decir que Alec salía a esa hora, y él iba a pasar a recoger al ojiazul.

-Ahí vivo- comentó señalando su loft. Simón dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y sonrió.

-Algún día también tendré un apartamento de soltero, ya verás.

Una vez que Magnus logró convencer a Simón de que entraría a su loft algún otro día, ambos se despidieron. El dios no iba a permitir que un humano entrara a un hogar sin servicio de luz, sin comida, y sin muebles. Eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Después, cuando ya no estuvo bajo el ojo humano, desapareció para pasar una cómoda noche en su mansión.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó al loft para ponerse otra ropa, y fue a la cafetería. Esa mañana había estado buscando en su espejo, y tenía un nuevo plan que estaba seguro no iba a fallar.

La noche anterior no había quedado con Alec en volver a verse, y no le había parecido la gran cosa, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando, al cruzar la puerta de la entrada, Alec se giró para ver al nuevo cliente, y una preciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La respiración de Magnus se ahogó en su garganta, deslumbrado por la grata sensación que era ser esperado, y se obligó a no quedar como un tonto parado en el umbral, se dentro al lugar y buscó una mesa vacía.

Alec no se aceró a pedirle una orden, y Magnus se lo agradeció mentalmente ya que debía empezar a cuidar su dinero. Unos minutos después llegó Isabelle, y después de la momentánea sorpresa de ver a Magnus ahí, le guiñó un ojo y se fue al mostrador a arreglarse.

Cuando Alec llegó a la mesa de Magnus sin estar usando ningún delantal, éste último no lo dejó hablar antes de ponerse de pie y tomarlo del brazo, sacándolo de la cafetería.

-Espero que no te importe que te secuestre por un rato- dijo, sacándole una sonrisa al ojiazul.

-En lo absoluto, no tenía nada que hacer.

\- Eso es bueno, ya que puede que sea por mucho tiempo.

En realidad, Magnus no planeaba que aquello durara mucho tiempo. Solo necesitaba llevar a Alec a un parque cercano, sentarlo bajo un árbol estratégicamente seleccionado, decirle unas palabras rápidas, y luego marcharse con alguna excusa.

Ambos llegaron al parque, y Magnus había divisado el árbol: un enorme roble sobre un perfectamente cortado y limpio césped verde. Era el lugar perfecto para un primer encuentro. Empezó a dirigirse hacia allí, pero sus ideas desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando sintió a Alec tomarle de la mano. De nuevo sintió el cosquilleo en su pecho, y se giró para mirar al chico.

-¿Una caminata por el parque?- propuso, porque aquello era algo tan hermoso y tan romántico que no podía resistirse el querer mantener la mano de Alec sujetándolo tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

-Creí que eso hacíamos- comentó Alec.

-No, el plan inicial había sido llevarte a atrapar ardillas, pero ahora…- Magnus levantó sus manos unidas como si fueran un trofeo, y sonrió- Ahora no quiero que me sueltes tan pronto- confesó. Alec le sonrió, y apretó ligeramente su agarre.

-De acuerdo, entonces caminemos.

Mientras Alec no decía una palabra, Magnus se mordía el labio, la lengua, e incluso su otra muñeca, todo para no soltar un gritito de alegría. Lo que él estaba haciendo con Alec era algo que siempre había visto y amado, pero vivirlo era una cosa diferente. Podía imaginarse a todas las personas en el parque viéndolos como si fueran un apareja normal y enamorada, y era fantástico. Una cosa era ser espectador de la obra de teatro, pero otra era ser la estrella de la función.

Varios minutos después, Magnus se sentía en las nubes. Pero antes de soltar un suspiro, miró levemente hacia el cielo y do un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Si no se apresuraba, Alec perdería su encuentro con el corazón preparado que había elegido. Disimuladamente, empezó nuevamente a dirigirse al árbol, e hizo que ambos se sentaran, con la espalda pegada al tronco y las piernas estiras frente a ellos.

-Me encanta éste parque- comentó.

-He venido durante años- dijo Alec- Y, sin embargo, hoy es completamente diferente.

-Seguramente se debe a la buena compañía- se jactó el dios, y Alec giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-De eso estoy seguro- había tanta intensidad en esa mirada, que Magnus agachó la suya y tosió ligeramente.

-Alec- llamó, y metió la mano en su bolsillo- Quiero decirte algo- Alec encogió sus piernas y se giró completamente hacia él. Magnus finalmente sacó un pequeño cordoncito rojo, tomó la mano derecha de Alec, y amarró el cordón a su dedo meñique. Alec lo miró confundido- Hay una creencia japonesa en la que dice que todos tienen un cordón rojo en su dedo meñique.

-Que los une con quien están destinados a encontrarse, lo sé, la conozco. ¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Porque leí sobre ella, y me pareció interesante. Y como sé que te gustan los acertijos, creí que podría comentártela, ya sabes, para parecer más interesante. Pero ahora he quedado como un completo idiota porque que al perecer tú ya lo sabías- Alec soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

\- Si… quiero decir, no, no has quedado como un completo idiota, pero sí lo sabía. Y aprecio que hayas querido contármelo, después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta- Magnus le sonrió.

-Gracias por entenderlo- el dios guió su mirada hacia la academia de lenguas orientales que estaba al otro lado del parque, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que las clases terminaran. Luego regresó su atención a Alec y pintó su expresión con una de completo terror- ¡Ay no!- Alec lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué?

\- Mis padres me dijeron que debía llamarlos hoy en la mañana, hace semanas no los llamaba, y lo había olvidado. Si no lo hago, puede que no pueda volver a hablar con ellos en varios días.

-¿Tus padres?

-Trabajan como guías en un Safari en Tombuctú. Les cuesta mucho trabajo conseguir señal, y yo no cargo mi celular conmigo. ¡Tengo que ir a casa!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No- Magnus miró hacia el parque- Todo esto está muy bonito, no quiero que te lo pierdas.

-Pero no me quiero quedar aquí solo- Magnus le sonrió.

\- Quien sabe, el destino es curioso- se puso de pie y lo miró desde arriba- Iré a llamar a mis padres. Fue muy divertido caminar contigo, Alec- el ojiazul asintió algo atontado, y Magnus se alejó de allí. Luego cambió a su forma etérea tras un enorme bote de basura, y regresó nuevamente al árbol.

Alec seguía allí sentado, mirando curioso la cinta roja alrededor de su dedo. Magnus miró hacia la academia, y preparó sus flechas al darse cuenta de que los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo. Buscó a su chico, un moreno con facciones ligeramente asiáticas y ojos verdosos, y lo mantuvo en la mira. Aquel joven, Mike, tenía familia tailandesa, por lo que había empezado a tomar clases de la lengua. Estando en su última hora de clase, su profesor divagó un poco y comentó la leyenda del cordón rojo. Casualmente Mike se encontró con un cordoncito sobre su escritorio, y distraído lo anudó a su meñique mientras seguía escuchando a su maestro. El cordón aún estaba en su dedo, y Mike estaba a punto de pasar frente al árbol de Alec. Magnus apuntó su arco, y le disparó a ambos.

Una ardilla pasó corriendo justo frente a Mike, haciendo que éste se detuviera y la observara atravesar el césped y subir con maestría el roble. Fue ahí cuando se detalló en Alec, y en el cordón rojo alrededor de su meñique.

-Hey- llamó sonriendo, y se acercó a Alec. El ojiazul levantó la mirada, y observó al asiático agacharse frente a él para quedar a la misma altura- El cordón rojo- comentó Mike, e hizo que su meñique y el de Alec chocara- ¿Sabes? Existe una leyenda…

-La conozco- Mike agrandó su sonrisa.

-Yo acabo de conocerla, y aunque en realidad es metafórico, no puedes negar la enorme coincidencia de que los dos estemos así – Alec volvió a mirar a Mike, y un brillo, aunque fuera pequeño, apareció en sus ojos. Magnus mordió su arco mientras la ansiedad lo iba matando.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien- comentó, y el dios rodó los ojos.

-A mí, tonto. ¿Por qué crees que lo elegí a él?

\- Diría lo mismo porque es una gran frase- respondió Mike- Pero entonces mentiría terriblemente, ya que nunca en mi vida había visto esos ojos azules. Estoy seguro de que al menos recordaría algo tan hermoso- Magnus se giró hacia Alec esperando su contestación, pero no tuvo tiempo de escucharla cuando un horrible pitido empezó a sonar en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras llevaba sus puños a sus sienes.

-Está bien, está bien- murmuró- Ya entendí, detente- el pitido se hizo aún más fuerte, y Magnus gruñó- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya voy!- el pitido disminuyó, pero no se detuvo. Magnus se puso de pie, y con un último vistazo a Alec y a Mike charlando, desapareció.

Llegó a su mansión, y usó sus probables últimos segundos de vida para lanzar quejidos al aire, ya que se había perdido el saber si su plan había funcionado o no. Después se dirigió a la puerta para buscar el color amarillo, y sintiéndose como un prisionero que caminaba directamente hacia la horca, entró.

La mansión de Raziel, si bien era la más hermosa de todas, Magnus la encontraba ostentosa y altiva. Era como si la mansión reclamara ser más importante que él, todo un dios. A diferencia de la suya, blanca y plateada con cristales y marfil, la mansión de la vida estaba en su mayoría hecha de oro, y de brillantes topacios amarillos.

Sentado en medio de la dorada y reluciente sala, estaba Raziel, con sus rizos dorados peinados hacia atrás, con sus alas blancas encogidas en su espalda, con su túnica amarilla cayendo ligera sobre sus hombros y llegando hasta sus tobillos, y con sus sandalias en sus pies. Miraba a Magnus como si éste fuera una cucaracha.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó inocentemente, como si aquel llamado no le hubiera provocado una fuerte jaqueca.

-Magnus- dijo Raziel, y Magnus se estremeció. La forma que tenía Raziel de llamar a los demás era tan escalofriante… era la forma en la que un padre llamaba a su hijo justo antes de reprenderlo- Quiero que me contestes una sencilla pregunta. ¿Por qué es importante conservar el equilibrio de la vida?

-Porque tú lo creaste- soltó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. El pitido en su cabeza volvió, y él gruñó- De acuerdo, ya basta- el dolor se detuvo, y Magnus volvió a mirar a Raziel- Porque podríamos alterar todo el universo.

-Exacto- Raziel se puso de pie, y aunque le llevara a Magnus un par de centímetros, éste último se sintió como un niño- Y para no alterar ese equilibro, los dioses tenemos que cumplir con algunas normas. Hace miles de años, los reuní a todos y les expliqué esas normas.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Magnus. Como olvidar aquella incómoda cena en la que todos los dioses habían hablado como viejos amigos, mientras él se había quedado mirando hacia su plato, rechazado por ser el nuevo e inexperto del grupo. Un tiempo después, se había ganado la amistad de los dioses gracias a su encantadora personalidad (o al menos eso le gustaba creer), pero eso no significaba que había logrado superar el infierno que fue esa amarga cena del demonio- Una adorable velada, por cierto.

-¿Y recuerdas que también les expliqué lo que pasaría si no cumplían las normas?- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Usaste a mi padre como el ejemplo de lo que sería un castigo leve- y esa había sido otra de las razones por las que aquella noche, ningún dios había querido socializar con él- Lo que fue encantador. El hecho de mencionar a Asmodeus, añadiéndole al combo el lindo detalle de hacer público nuestro parentesco, me puso a prueba en tema de relaciones públicas. Ahora, gracias a ti, sé que soy capaz de cambiar cualquier primera impresión- Raziel entrecerró los ojos hacia él, pero Magnus no tenía la culpa de ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que se sentía intimidado.

\- Si sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre, entonces sabrás lo que puedo hacerte a ti- Raziel se acercó a él, y Magnus pasó saliva, dudando en su debía ponerse de rodillas y pedir perdón por haber estado saliendo con un humano- Te voy a ser sincero, Magnus. No me agrada la forma en la que vives.

-No era necesaria tal sinceridad- comentó- Te informo que todos aquí lo saben, hasta yo. No haces un buen trabajo disimulándolo.

-Independientemente del hecho de que yo te haya criado, no me nace tenerte respeto porque en ti veo a un niño en lugar de a un dios- continuó el dios de la vida- Y no es solo por lo joven e ingenuo que eres, o porque te la pases viviendo en la tierra. También está el hecho de que considero al amor como algo irrelevante e infantil- "se nota" pensó Magnus.

-Ninguna emoción es mala o buena, y todas son necesarias- dijo Magnus, citándolo a él mismo- Quizás antes de que yo llegara, la tierra tenía una especie de orden extraño, pero aquello no era vida, los humanos eran como animales. Ahora tienen un propósito.

-Y ese propósito es justamente el que hace que se maten entre ellos, y maten a su planeta- Magnus rodó los ojos. Raziel tenía una especie de relación especial con el planeta tierra. Era como si el amor que era para Magnus por haber sido su hijo adoptivo, había sido completamente entregado a su creación: un enorme trozo de tierra- Cuando tu naciste, empezaron las guerras, las muertes injustificadas, el deterioro de la naturaleza… cuando el amor hizo la diferencia entre un hombre y un animal, todo cambió. Y no para bien.

-Discrepo ante eso- replicó- Por el momento no se me ocurre ningún buen argumento, pero estoy seguro de que lo hay. Y de todos modos ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que voy a dejar de ser un dios?

-Eso no es posible porque…

-Porque alteraría el equilibrio de la vida, entiendo- cortó el dios del amor.

\- Independientemente del hecho de que considero que el amor lo ha empeorado todo, tu existencia tiene un propósito. Quizás si usaras más sabiamente tus poderes, podrías hacer algo que valiera la pena.

\- ¡Lo hago!- se quejó- Hace mucho dejé de hacer tonterías, y a ti te consta.

\- No es cierto- replicó Raziel, y Magnus cerró los ojos, preparándose para ser expulsado por haber salido con Alec- Has descuidado tus obligaciones- Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Camille vino a informarlo ayer. Fui, y comprobé que era verdad. Ella hace su trabajo uniendo carnalmente a los matrimonios, pero una relación así no funciona solamente con pasión. Al menos 100 matrimonios alrededor del mundo han terminado hoy porque los esposos no soportaban seguir acostándose solo por sentir placer, sin que sus corazones palpitaran en sus pechos. El amor entre ellos murió, y claramente aquello solo es culpa de un dios- Magnus parpadeó, tratando de digerir esa información. Debía aceptar que había estado descuidando sus obligaciones por estar pensando en Alec y en su alma gemela todo el tiempo; pero aquellos súbitos divorcios eran extraños, porque uno no decidía divorciarse en dos días.

-¿Camille, dices?- Magnus pensó en que tal vez la diosa de la lujuria, su desagradable ex novia, se había propasado con sus poderes, llenando aquellos matrimonios de pasión a cada minuto del día. Solo eso podía explicar aquellos divorcios- ¡Maldita Camille!

-¡Magnus!

-Perdón, pero esto es simplemente injusto. Ella se mete con mis parejas y…

-Ella hace su trabajo- cortó el otro dios- A diferencia de ti. Y no son "tus" parejas. Son parejas- Magnus le hubiera alegado que no era su culpa ser tan sentimental, después de todo era el dios del amor. Pero teniendo en cuenta su posición, y considerando que Raziel había dejado claro que no le agradaba su trabajo, decidió mejor callar- Ellos son humanos, y tú debes hacer tu trabajo sobre todos ellos, sin distinciones. No me importa si a unas parejas las quieres más que a otras. Como dios, es tu deber ejercer tu poder sobre todos los mortales. Y si crees que estando en la tierra tu poder no te alcanza para ello, entonces te recomendaría que te quedaras en tu mansión para siempre- Magnus abrió los ojos.

-No harías eso.

-No quisiera hacerlo. Sé que amas ir a la tierra, y teniendo en cuenta tu personalidad de adolescente rebelde, temo que si te encierro, harías una rabieta abandonando definitivamente tus responsabilidades, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Sin embargo, si vuelvo a recibir quejas de ti y tu lamentable desempeño como dios, entonces sí que te encerraré, y encontraré algún modo de mantenerte trabajando. Y no creas ni por un segundo de que será un encierro momentáneo.

-Claro que no lo creo- dijo entre dientes- Mi padre es la prueba viviente del nivel de tus castigos- Raziel asintió aparentemente feliz de que Magnus le hubiera entendido.

-Es todo, puedes volver a tus responsabilidades- Magnus, sin despedirse si quiera, salió de la mansión del dios de la vida, y volvió a la propia. Estaba aliviado de que Raziel no supiera lo de Alec, y al mismo tiempo enojado por la injusta amenaza. Sin embargo, Raziel sí tenía razón en algo: había descuidado sus responsabilidades, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. La tierra tenía amor gracias a él, y quería asegurarse de que continuara así.

Con un poco de dolor, concluyó en que no podía volver a ver a Alec. Aún le inquietaba el hecho de que ese humano no pudiera unirse a nadie teniendo un corazón preparado, pero dado que sus acciones habían sido inútiles, lo mejor era retirarse de ese asunto. Alec podría seguir amando incondicionalmente a su familia, y quizás fuera feliz. De todos modos, era eso, o todo un planeta infeliz.

Llegó al espejo en su mansión y empezó a cumplir con su trabajo. Un par de horas después, se dio cuenta de que Mike iba a conocer al amor de su vida esa noche, cuando el otro chico intentara robar su casa y fuera descubierto en el acto; y concluyó que lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Alec, no había funcionado. Con un chasquido de lengua, llevó su mano al espejo y esperó a que la imagen de Alec se formara. El chico estaba acostado sobre su cama, acariciando entre sus dedos el cordón rojo que Magnus le había dado, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al dios. No dando crédito a lo que veía, acercó la imagen hasta enfocar esos orbes azules que miraban con añoranza el hilo en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente brillantes.

-No… eso no puede ser- murmuró, y se esforzó por sentir a Alec, encontrándose con un corazón enamorado- No, no, no ¡No!- Magnus llevó sus manos a su rostro y ahogó entre ellas sus quejidos. Alec no podía amarlo realmente, porque él no era un humano, era un dios. El dios del amor, y él nunca había permitido que Alec lo amara. Sin embargo, lo que sentía era un corazón enamorado genuino, como si Alec hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela, algo completamente imposible.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para alterar el equilibrio de la vida?!- le reclamó al reflejo, y luego volvió a ahogar un quejido en sus manos. No quería lastimar a Alec, pero ahora definitivamente tendría que hacerlo. El ojiazul, de alguna forma inexplicable, lo amaba; y ahora, por más que se esforzara, nunca encontraría a alguien para él. No quedaba otra opción salvo romperle el corazón, y creía que Alec al menos se merecía que le dijera las cosas de frente. Hizo desaparecer la imagen, y apareció en su loft, tomando del armario lo primero que vio y poniéndoselo encima. No tenía tiempo que perder, ésta sería una dolorosa y rápida despedida.

Una vez que subió las escaleras hasta estar al frente de la puerta marrón del apartamento de Alec, se detuvo un momento para acomodarse sus lentes oscuros, y finalmente timbró. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero debía de rondar la una de la mañana. Empezó a dudar de que alguien alguna vez le abriera, cuando de repente Alec apareció en el umbral, pasando una mano por sus ojos como si buscara espabilarse.

-¿Si?- preguntó el chico, y cuando quitó su mano y enfocó a Magnus, pareció despertar completamente. Sus ojos azules empezaron a brillar, y su corazón a latir a toda velocidad. Magnus, primero se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera detallado de esas señales antes, y segundo, sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho. Un chico que lo amaba le había abierto la puerta a la una de la mañana, y aun así Alec lo miraba como si Magnus fuera una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

-Alec, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, pero ¿Debía ser a ésta hora?

-Sí, es urgente- Alec asintió, pero antes de que Magnus volviera a decir una palabra, el chico levantó una mano.

-Yo también tengo que decir algo urgente, y es que te amo- y con aquellas palabras, todos los planes de Magnus se esfumaron. Se quedó repitiendo en su mente aquellas palabras tan hermosas y que tanto amaba, y no podía creer que estuvieran dirigidas hacia él.

Sabía que Alec lo amaba, lo había confirmado antes, por lo que preguntarle si era enserio sería simplemente estúpido.

-¿Por qué me amas?- preguntó en su lugar porque, demonios, incluso había hallado a un chico muy parecido a él.

-¿Por qué te amo?- repitió Alec confundido, y ante el asentimiento de Magnus, empezó a trabajar en su respuesta- Porque… no lo sé. Creo que eres lo que siempre estuve esperando.

-¿Cómo sabes qué era lo que estabas esperando?

-Lo supe desde que te vi- Magnus soltó una exhalación, y miró hacia el suelo. Eso no podía ser cierto, porque él no había hecho que pasara- Y te mentí. No me acerqué a hablar contigo por una amenaza de Izzy- Magnus lo miró sorprendido- Bueno, ella si me amenazó, pero esa no fue la razón. La verdadera razón fue que ella me dijo que habías estado mirándome mucho, y creí que al fin era mi turno de vivir mi historia.

-Aún eres joven- argumentó Magnus débilmente.

-Y ya no quería esperar más- Alec dio un dubitativo paso hacia él, y colocó una mano en su mejilla- Pero, escucha. El hecho de que yo me haya declarado, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo. Quizás malinterpreté las cosas y yo ni siquiera te gusto, pero quería que supieras lo que siento- Magnus le dio la razón al chico. A él no le gustaba Alec, le gustaba la forma en la que Alec lo miraba. No amaba al chico, amaba la pálida mano sobre su mejilla, dándole pequeñas caricias con todo el amor del mundo.

Alec usó su otra mano para quitarle los lentes, y los arrojó a un lado de la calle, haciéndolos añicos contra el suelo del corredor del edifico.

-Odio esos lentes- gruñó, y su momentáneo enojo pasó una vez que se fijó en los ojos de Magnus- Son tan hermosos…- Magnus se perdió en sus palabras y en su intensa mirada azul, y cuando se dio cuenta, Alec lo había acercado y habían unidos sus labios. Y él no se apartó porque era fan de los primeros besos, así que llevó sus manos al cuello del ojiazul, y se fundió en los labios contrarios, disfrutando de su primer beso en un cuerpo humano. Alec pareció tomar aquello como señal, porque aumentó la intensidad del beso, tomando a Magnus de las caderas y acercando completamente sus cuerpos, y el dios solo se dejó hacer. Finalmente la lengua del ojiazul invadió su boca, quitándole todo el aliento a Magnus, y obligándolo a separarse para buscar aire. Una vez que abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de los oscurecidos azules frente a él, un gemido abandonó su garganta. Alec lo miraba como si quisiera desnudarlo con sus ojos, y él quería eso. Esa era la primera mirada de amor que alguien le había dado en toda su larga existencia, porque Alec no solo lo deseaba, también lo amaba, y Magnus quería sentirlo. Había altas posibilidades de no volver a encontrarse alguien así, porque Magnus no podía usar su magia sobre él mismo ni sobre otros dioses, así que por su cuenta, nadie podía amarlo. Alec, sin embargo, había hallado la forma, y Magnus al fin viviría en carne propia lo que tantas veces había observado.

Esperando que su mensaje fuera lo suficientemente claro, se lanzó a atacar la boca del ojiazul. Alec ahogó un sonido de satisfacción en su garganta, y sin soltar sus labios, lo adentró y cerró la puerta a su espalda, para después empujar a Magnus y acorralarlo contra ésta. Magnus sintió los fuertes brazos de Alec a cada lado de su cabeza y con las palmas abiertas, pegadas a la puerta; y también sintió los calientes y húmedos labios del ojiazul sobre su cuello. Llevó una mano al cabello de Alec, buscando evitar que se apartara, y giró un poco su cabeza, aumentando la cantidad de piel accesible.

Alec suavemente empezó a pasar sus manos por los costados del dios, luego acarició sus muslos, y de repente, de un salto lo levantó. Magnus, por instinto, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Alec, soltando un gemido al sentir sus erecciones rozándose. Se sentía tan bien, no podía creer que todo lo que estaba haciendo Alec, lo estaba provocando él, su cuerpo, y el amor que le tenía. El ojiazul, sin dejar de consentir el cuello del dios, se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar. Magnus se sentía como un koala por estar siendo cargado, y estaba tan excitado por el momento que no pudo enfocar hacia donde se dirigía Alec. Luego sintió cómo lentamente era depositado sobre una suave cama, y antes de procesar éste hecho, ya tenía a Alec sobre él luchando por deshacerse de su chaqueta. Magnus se irguió un poco para ayudarlo, y de pasó se quitó su camisa, dejando libre su pecho. Alec se acostó sobre él, colándose en medio de sus piernas para lograr que sus erecciones se rozaran placenteramente, y luego empezó a jugar con sus labios sobre el pecho de Magnus, dejando un camino de besos que inició en su clavícula, y fue descendiendo. Magnus era un desastre de gemidos y jadeos, tanto que quien lo viera pensaría que era un jovencito en lugar del mismísimo dios del amor. Su boca también ansiaba explorar el cuerpo ajeno, pero no quería interrumpir a Alec en su asombroso trabajo, por lo que fue paciente y se concentró en disfrutar.

Cuando la caliente lengua del ojiazul finalmente llegó al borde del pantalón, Magnus maldijo a su ropa ajustada, y de paso a Camille, echándole la culpa del problema antes mencionado.

-Alec…- balbuceó a duras penas. Alec bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo, liberándolo de la prisión de la tela. Magnus creyó que ya era momento de intercambiar roles, ya que el ojiazul aún estaba completamente vestido, pero antes de siquiera erguirse de la cama, la boca de Alec lo envolvió completamente, haciéndolo casi que gritar y arquear su espalda como si el colchón estuviera en llamas. El chico empezó con sus dedos un suave masaje circular en el interior de los muslos de Magnus, moviendo su boca lenta y deliciosamente. Magnus lo miró, y Alec lo hizo de vuelta. Los ojos azules estaban tan brillantes y tan oscuros, rebosantes de amor y dulzura, tanta que Magnus no sabía si podría desfallecer por lo que Alec estaba haciendo, o por esa simple mirada.

El ojiazul terminó con su boca, y después de jugar un poco con su lengua, se sentó y empezó a desvestirse con urgencia. Magnus empezó a sentarse lentamente, aún atontado por la reciente oleada de placer, y se quedó observando descaradamente como el hermoso cuerpo de Alec empezaba a ser liberado. Una vez que el ojiazul estuvo completamente desnudo, Magnus gateó hacia él y pegó su pecho a su espalda, dejando que sus labios recorrieran la suave y pálida piel de su cuello.

-Magnus- murmuró Alec en medio de jadeos- Te necesito.

-Lo noté- se burló el dios- Adelante.

Alec interrumpió los besos de Magnus en su espalda, y se giró para hacer caer al dios de nuevo sobre el colchón, quedando en medio de sus piernas flexionadas. Alec introdujo un dedo en el interior de Magnus y empezó a moverlo. Una vez que estuvo medianamente extendido, un nuevo dedo fue añadido, y pronto un tercero. Magnus, ante cada intrusión, iba haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, que poco después iba siendo reemplazada por más gemidos. Pero cuando Alec se unió a él, su mueca duró más tiempo, y se permitió unos momentos para cerrar los ojos y dejar que el fuego en su pecho se extendiera. Estaba siendo uno con el hombre que lo amaba, nunca creyó que podría sentirse tan pleno, tan realizado. Verdaderamente, él estaba viviendo la obra que toda su vida les había montado a otros, y era fabuloso sentir que se estaba robando el show.

Unos momentos después, el instante de plenitud pasó a ser un acto salvaje de puro placer en medio de una habitación en llamas. Alec empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de él como si nunca pudiera obtener suficiente, y mientras tanto usaba sus manos para acariciar toda la piel de Magnus que tuviera a su alcance, empezando por sus piernas, y terminando nuevamente en su pecho. Finalmente ambos chicos terminaron, y se acostaron jadeantes uno al lado del otro.

Magnus empezó a quedarse dormido, y Alec se acercó a él, lo cubrió con una manta, y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El dios se sentía tan protegido, tan amado, tan bien, que no quería cambiar ese instante por ninguno en su vida.

-Te diré por qué te amo- escuchó que Alec susurró en alguna parte lejana, y aunque sabía que le hablaba a él, le costaba mucho mantenerse despierto- Toda mi vida noté la forma en la que se miraban las parejas. Hay una diferencia sutil entre una pareja del momento, y una que sabes que va a durar toda la vida, porque se aman realmente. Esa mirada tan cargada de amor fue la que vi en mis padres, después la vi en Jace y en Clary, y ese día en la cafetería, cuando te dije que algo había cambiado entre Simón y mi hermana, fue que ellos empezaron a mirarse así- Magnus no respondió porque no tenía energías para hacerlo, simplemente murmuró un sonido ahogado- A mí no me habían mirado así. Cada vez que alguien me invitaba a salir, o quería tener algo conmigo, yo lo rechazaba, porque en ninguna de esa miradas vi el brillo que yo deseaba que alguien me dedicara. Y entonces, tú te quitaste los lentes. Nunca, ni siquiera en mis padres, o en Jace, o en alguien, había visto lo que vi en tus ojos. No me conocías, y sin embargo me habías regalado lo que siempre quise tener: unos ojos que me miraran cargados de amor- Alec acercó su rostro al de Magnus, y dejó un beso en su frente- Por eso te amo.

* * *

Magnus despertó sintiéndose adolorido y perezoso. Trató de recordar que había pasado la noche pasada, y cuando se sintió desnudo, abrió los ojos de golpe. Alec estaba acostado junto a él, y a pesar de que la manta lo cubría, se notaba que también estaba desnudo.

-No…- murmuró el dios, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo dejó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Se supone que había ido a romperle el corazón a Alec y alejarse de él para siempre, y en lugar de eso se habían acostado. Recordó vagamente algo que Alec había murmurado dentro de sus sueños sobre que lo amaba porque Magnus tenía unos ojos llenos de amor. Frustrado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Obviamente- murmuró enojado, consigo mismo y con el mundo- Soy el dios del amor ¿Esperabas unos ojos de odio?- finalmente se vistió, y buscó alrededor algo en lo que anotar.

 **Alec: Gracias por todo, fue una noche increíble. Sin embargo, fue un error. Lamento si con esto te estoy haciendo daño, pero lo mejor es que me aleje de ti.**

 **No vayas a cerrar tu corazón, y permítete volver a amar. Si te lo permites, te juro con mi vida que encontrarás a alguien, y serás muy feliz, tal como mereces.**

 **-Magnus**

Una vez que terminó, dobló el papel y lo dejó suavemente sobre el lado de la cama vacío.

-Por favor- murmuró a la nada- Por favor, que esto no te rompa el corazón irreparablemente- y con esa única súplica, desapareció.

Llegó a su mansión vestido de blanco, sin perder tiempo buscó en la puerta el color rojo, y se adentró dando un portazo.

La mansión de Camille era una de las más oscuras de todas, debido a que los colores que resaltaban en ella eran el rojo y el negro; en su mayoría estaba hecha de rubíes y azabaches. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos a Magnus, y pese a que la lujuria no era un mal sentimiento, no pudo evitar estremecerse una vez que entró. Dejó que sus pies descalzos lo llevaran a la sala, pero la diosa no estaba ahí.

-¡Camille!- gritó enojado, y empezó a subir de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso y buscar dentro de cada una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo cuando se encontró a Camille con los parpados cerrados recostada en una pose provocadora sobre una fina cama con sábanas de seda roja, y acariciando entre sus manos una rosa con la que podía llegara a sentir la lujuria humana- ¡Camille!- volvió a gritar, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, y lo mirara con una sonrisa.

-Que gusto tenerte de visita, Magnus- la diosa se puso de pie y dejó la flor dentro de un jarrón con agua. Dicha planta era inmortal, sin embargo, debía mantenerse alimentada.

-Ahórrate el teatro- Magnus se acercó peligrosamente a ella, hasta tal punto que lograba distinguir los tonos de verde mezclados en sus ojos- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Alec?

-¿Quién es Alec?- Magnus la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, y la miró buscando transmitirle toda la furia que sentía.

-No juegues conmigo, y respóndeme. Conozco a Alec, y solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que su deseo de anoche no era algo natural en él. Alteraste el equilibrio, y no solo al cambiar su personalidad, sino al hacerlo acostarse con un dios- Camille lo escuchó atentamente, y luego una lenta sonrisa empezó a formarse en su boca roja.

\- Tú te acostaste con un humano, yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo. ¿Quién alteró el equilibrio?

-¡Tu despertaste el deseo en Alec!

-Desperté el deseo en un humano que quería al chico frente a él- objetó Camille- Y, convenientemente, ese chico eras tú. Si vas a acusarme, no podrás explicar cómo llegaste tú ahí, y por qué él te conocía. Además, por lo que escuché, estas en tensión con Raziel. Imagínate si le cuento lo que has estado haciendo con ese humano- Magnus observó la firmeza en los ojos de la chica- La lujuria prohibida, es las más exquisita de todas ¿No es así? – le recordó, y el dios la soltó con rabia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó sabiendo que si Camille quisiera acusarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

\- Quiero que dejes de verlo, y que vuelvas a estar conmigo, tanto en el trabajo como íntimamente- Magnus no se inmutó.

\- Sabes que puedes conseguir a cualquier humano y cualquier dios que quieras, y también sabes que no me amas. ¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado?- Camille se acercó a él, y puso una mano a cada lado de su mejilla.

-Por tus ojos- dijo, y Magnus no estuvo muy sorprendido ante la respuesta- Con mi magia, no puedo hacer que las personas me deseen, sin embargo, ellas lo hacen de todos modos, por culpa del físico que tengo por ser la diosa de la lujuria. Estoy maldita, porque todo el mundo me mira como un delicioso trozo de carne que quiere poseer. La única excepción has sido tú, porque tu marca son tus ojos, y ellos reflejan todo el amor que llevas en tu cuerpo, y que vas a formar en las personas. No te amo, pero tú me miras como si lo hicieras- Magnus estuvo tentado de responder algo cruelmente sarcástico, pero la voz de Camille estaba muy teñida de una vulnerabilidad que nunca le había conocido.

-Camille- dijo suavemente- Recuerda por qué terminamos la última vez. Ese amor con el que te miro, y con el que miro a todo el mundo por culpa de los ojos con los que nací, fue demasiado para ti. Tú eres una mujer pasional, y yo soy más de sentimientos. Y cuando estábamos juntos y tú me mirabas, yo era el que se sentía como un trozo de carne.

-No es mi culpa ser la diosa de lo que soy- objetó ella- Y lo hacía porque eras la única persona con la que podía desquitarme de siglos de miradas dirigidas hacia mí.

-¿Eso significa que dejarás de hacerlo?- y la vulnerabilidad murió, siendo reemplazada por la diversión.

-Claro que no, tu eres el que está amenazado ¿Recuerdas? Te tengo en mis manos, ahora me perteneces. Y te quiero a mi lado para que me mires con amor, y para que mientras tanto yo pueda vengarme de tantas veces en las que todos me hicieron sentir como un juguete sexual- Magnus abrió los ojos, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Quizás haber ido a enfrentar a Camille no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

-¿Tu venganza consiste en arrojarme pastel a la cara?- Camille rió divertida y negó con la cabeza- Camille, no hablarás enserio.

-¿Aceptas o no aceptas?- preguntó la chica- Estoy segura de que Raziel está esperando la primera excusa para encargarse de ti. Además ¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacerle a Alec si se enterara?- Magnus se mordió el labio, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Maldita Camille- murmuró por la costumbre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada- Magnus volvió a mirarla- Tu ganas, acepto el trato. No volveré a ver a Alec, y la lujuria y el amor vuelven a unirse- Camille sonrió.

-Por eso es que eres mi dios favorito.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Magnus regresaba a su mansión sintiendo como si pudiera desplomarse en cualquier momento debido al dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Tal como había prometido, no había vuelto a ver a Alec, pero tampoco había podido ir a la tierra, y lo que es peor, había descuidado sus responsabilidades nuevamente. Camille se aprovechaba del control que tenía sobre él, y por medio de amenazas lo había obligado a estar con ella todo el tiempo, tanto que Magnus dudaba que pudiera resistir más. La chica era la diosa de la lujuria, y tenía una resistencia increíble. Él, en cambio, quería más que solo acariciar o ser acariciado. Quería sonrisas, quería felicidad.

Entró tambaleándose a la habitación del espejo, y aunque se moría de sueño, necesitaba cumplir con su deber, por lo que empezó a trabajar distraídamente.

Unos minutos después, escuchó la puerta de su mansión siendo abierta.

-Dame unos minutos- le rogó a Camille mientras trataba de apresurar su trabajo. Lo último que quería era que la diosa se enojara, porque la conocía, y cuando Camille se enojaba perdía los estribos tanto que era capaz de correr y contarle todo a Raziel.

-¿Estás bien?- Magnus se giró, y suspiró aliviado al ver a su amigo de cabello verde mirándolo preocupado desde el umbral.

-¡Ragnor!- el dios del odio se adentró a la habitación, y se le quedó mirando firmemente mientras su ceño empezaba a fruncirse.

-No has comido ni dormido, y muchas partes de tu cuerpo están lastimadas. Algunas incluso sangran ¿Acaso has olvidado como curarte a ti mismo?

-No, es solo que tenía trabajo que hacer, y estoy cansado. Estaba pensando en irme a dormir en unos minutos.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer si Camille aparece y no te deja descansar?- Magnus abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar ¿Ragnor cómo demonios se había enterado?- Todos los dioses lo saben, incluso Raziel. Él cree que Camille podría enseñarte a ser más responsable, lo cual en mi opinión no sería del todo malo, la cosa es que también creo que Camille, más que una diosa responsable y sumamente bella, es una perra.

-Ragnor…- Magnus estaba ligeramente avergonzado con su mejor amigo, quien le había soportado hablando de Camille por tanto tiempo. Creía que el de cabello verde merecía una explicación, sin embargo Ragnor levantó una mano y lo hizo callar, como si no le interesara escuchar sus razones.

-No me digas nada, tú sabrás por qué haces idioteces- dijo duramente- Sin embargo, hay algo que creo debes ver- el dios del odio se giró hacia el espejo y lo tocó, haciendo que el reflejo empezara a difuminarse hasta tomar una forma, y Magnus nunca podría olvidar ese lugar: era la habitación de Alec. El lugar estaba hecho un asco, todo desordenado y destrozado como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. El humano estaba sentado frente al escritorio, con la cabeza recostada sobre la madera mientras sus puños la golpeaban. Magnus podía escucharlo llorar, y también escuchaba su propio nombre salir de los labios del chico como un quejido- Lleva así dos semanas- informó Ragnor.

Magnus estaba mudo. Una pequeña y cruel parte de él, aquella que había hecho tanto daño a la humanidad en el pasado, estaba conmovida de que todo ese dolor y sufrimiento fuera por él. Pero a otra parte le dolía.

-¿Me odia?- preguntó, sabiendo que si Ragnor había despertado el odio en él, era obvio de que también se había enterado de la historia.

-No. Se odia a sí mismo, y odia a la vida, pero no pude hacer que te odiara- Alec, de un momento a otro, se puso de pie, con su fuerza agarró el escritorio y lo lanzó contra una pared haciendo que se partiera en dos mientras un grito desgarrados salía de su garganta- Sus emociones han estado variando entre estar enojado a estar triste. Catarina y yo hemos trabajado especialmente en él, tratando de ser muy cuidadosos. Está tan destrozado que si llegara a sentir solo odio, podría enloquecer; y si llegara a sentir solo tristeza, podría terminar con su vida. Y sabes que si alguna de esas llegara a pasar, Raziel investigaría que fue lo que pasó- Magnus soltó un suspiro. Ahora Alec había caído rendido sobre su cama, enterrando su rostro dentro del cobertor donde ambos habían pasado aquella noche.

\- No sé qué fue lo que pasó. No podemos usar nuestra magia en nosotros mismos, y suponiendo que pudiéramos, jamás permitiría que ese chico se enamorara de mí. No creí que fuera posible que simplemente pasara.

\- Bueno, Magnus, no eres como los otros dioses. Tu madre era una humana- Magnus miró al dios del odio con interés.

-¿Crees que eso tenga que ver?

-No se me ocurre otra posible razón-Magnus asintió y volvió a mirar a Alec. Podía sentir su corazón completamente destrozado, y sabía que el ojiazul nunca lograría superar aquello.

-He matado a un alma.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero lo hice- Magnus miró a Ragnor- Soy tan cruel como lo fui en el pasado- Ragnor rodó los ojos.

-No empieces, sabes que todos nosotros hemos tenido momentos oscuros alguna vez. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que le hice sentir al pueblo francés hacia la reina María Antonieta?- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Eso tampoco fue tu culpa. Woolsey exageró al volver a la reina tan avariciosa. Tú solo respondiste como era natural.

-¿Y crees que no disfrutaba al verlos?- replicó el de pelo verde- Disfruto ver el odio, así como tú secretamente estás disfrutando ver a éste chico sufrir por amor. Eso es algo que no podemos cambiar, está en nuestra naturaleza. Una pequeña mancha entre tanta pureza divina- Magnus le dio la razón, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse como un monstruo- Sin embargo, nosotros si hemos cambiado. Sé lo que estabas haciendo por él, por Alec, y no era algo malo. Es una pena que las cosas hayan terminado así, cuando claramente era lo que tratabas de evitar- Magnus sonrió conmovido hacia su amigo.

-Dime, ¿Qué sería yo sin ti, mi luz, mi guía?- Ragnor rodó los ojos.

-Si te pones cursi, te juro que te golpearé y me iré de aquí- Magnus rió suavemente, pero su risa murió al volver a enfocarse en Alec.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo hacer que ame a otra persona, y ni siquiera puedo verlo o de lo contrario Camille le contará todo a Raziel.

-Esa perra…- murmuró Ragnor- Sabía que no podías ser tan idiota como para volver con ella si ninguna razón. Ahora lo entiendo.

\- Cállate, porque eres uno de los culpables de que esté como estoy. Camille está usándome para vengarse por las miradas de deseo que todos siempre le dan.

-Bueno, es una perra, pero no soy ciego- Magnus bufó, ya que aquello no lo consolaba en lo absoluto. Ragnor pareció notarlo, e intentó ser más suave- Escucha, solo creí que querrías saber lo que está pasando con Alec. Catarina y yo seguiremos trabajando en él. Mientras tanto, deberías buscar alguna forma de deshacerte de Camille.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-¿Es que tengo que pensarlo todo yo?- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él- Está ben, no tengo idea, pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. No creo que quieras ser su esclavo por toda la eternidad. Apenas llevas dos semanas y ya estás muriendo en vida.

-De acuerdo- aquello pareció ser la despedida, por lo que Ragnor empezó a dirigirse a la salida- Ragnor… ¿Podrías informarme de lo que pase con Alec?- Ragnor lo miró, y entre ambos surgió una silenciosa conversación, en la que Magnus aseguraba que, aunque fuera doloroso, igual quería saber.

-Claro- dijo Ragnor finalmente, y salió.

* * *

Magnus y Camille estaban en la casa de una pareja francesa, esperando a que la puerta de entrada se abriera en algún momento. La diosa rubia acababa de sentarse en uno de los sillones, mientras Magnus estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, dirigiendo su atención hacia Marinette. Ésta última, junto con su esposo, eran los dueños de la casa; y habían tenido un gran matrimonio hasta que los doctores les informaron que la mujer era estéril. Desde entonces su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma, y Camille los había elegido justamente por estar tan inestables.

Marinette sostenía agarrada entre sus manos una de las camisas de su esposo, en la cual había detectado el aroma de un perfume femenino que no le pertenecía a ella. La mujer, a pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba la obviedad del caso, se había obligado a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, y a esperar a su esposo creyendo ingenuamente que todo tenía una explicación.

Magnus sabía que no había una explicación. Su detestable novia se había encargado de que el esposo de esa mujer la pasara muy bien con su compañera de trabajo, y ahora ambos dioses estaban esperando a que el hombre llegara para ver la escena de la confrontación.

-Ya debería estar aquí- murmuró Camille. Magnus le dio una mirada al reloj de péndulo colgado en la pared. El hombre salía de trabajar a las siete de la noche, y eran las tres de la mañana.

-Seguramente exageraste- murmuró. La diosa de la lujuria se había encargado de que los amantes tuvieran una noche de pasión más, solo para hacer las cosas más dramáticas para el momento de las confesiones.

Finalmente la mujer en la mesa dio un pequeño brinco cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un desaliñado hombre entró. Ella se puso de pie, aun sosteniendo la prenda de ropa.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Trabajando- respondió el hombre cortante. Intentó avanzar hacia su habitación, pero su esposa lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a volver a pararse frente a ella.

-Últimamente te la pasas trabajando- reclamó.

-Ya casi es hora, Magnus- anunció Camille.

-¿Qué está pasando, Fountine?- la voz de Marinette estaba rota, como si le estuviera suplicando que le dijera la cruda verdad en lugar de una mentira para no herirla- Últimamente llegas tarde, estás distraído, no respondes mis llamadas en la oficina, te has alejado de mí; y luego está esto- la mujer levantó la camisa- Es perfume de mujer. Y no es el mío.

El tal Fountine intercalo su mirada entre su esposa y la prenda, como si se estuviera planeando el decir la verdad o en crear una mentira mejor formulada.

-Ay, por favor- habló Camille hastiada, y dirigió sus manos hacia el frente, hacia el hombre, haciendo que rememorara sus noches de pasión, y por lo tanto que su lujuria aumentara. Magnus notó el cambio en la expresión del hombre: ya no había duda, o siquiera lamentos. Levantó la barbilla con orgullo y miró a su mujer desafiante.

\- No creo que haga falta aclarar nada- le dijo- Tengo una amante.

-Magnus…- Camille lo llamó, y el dios del amor levantó sus manos, dirigiéndolas hacia Marinette. El rostro de la mujer expresaba cuán dolida se sentía. Sus labios empezaron a temblar, y sus ojos a cargarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tu nunca me darás un hijo! Ya no disfrutaba estar contigo, en cambio ella…

-¿Quién es ella?- el hombre rodó los ojos.

-No la conoces, eso no importa. El tema aquí es que hace mucho no sentía…

-¡Claro que importa! ¡El tema aquí es que me fuiste infiel!

-Magnus…- volvió a llamar Camille, y Magnus volvió a dirigirse a Marinette, a quien la voz se le quebró en medio de sus gritos y rompió a llorar.

-Lamento no poder darte un hijo, Fountine. Lo lamento tanto.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, de todos modos- el hombre, en lugar de terminar siendo el acusado, la situación lo convirtió en la victima. Miró hacia la habitación que compartían y se encogió de hombros- Creo que voy a empacar mis cosas.

Magnus volvió a dirigir su magia hacia la mujer, enamorándola cada vez más.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y se lanzó hacia su esposo para tomarle el rostro- Por favor, no me dejes.

Camille, con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y dirigió su magia hacia el hombre. Pronto los dos dioses estaban completamente erguidos, con sus manos al frente, y con sonrisas en sus rostros. Camille encontraba la situación divertida, y Magnus, pese a que no quería, al encontraba adorable. Y era justamente por eso que odiaba cuando Camille lo obligaba a hacer esas cosas: porque sabía que, muy en el fondo, las disfrutaba.

-No puedo quedarme- Fountine alejó su rostro del toque-Quiero estar con ella, la deseo a ella. Hace mucho dejé de sentir algo por ti.

-Por favor- la mujer cayó de rodillas frente a él y agarró su ropa- Si me dejas, no tendré nada. Eres todo para mí. Te amo con todo mi corazón

-Marinette….

-Si te vas, quedaré vacía.

-No puedo quedarme- Fountine la ayudó a levantarse y dejó sus manos en sus hombros por un momento- Pero quiero que sepas que no te dejo por tu culpa. Creí que vivir sin un hijo a tu lado sería suficiente, pero me equivoqué. Sin embargo, no todos piensan como yo.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú- el hombre finalmente la soltó. Ella sollozó al verlo alejarse- Te amo tanto que duele. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me dejes?

-Nada- a pesar de que Camille volvía un caos caliente la memoria del hombre, él parecía tratar de ser la persona buena que seguramente siempre fue- Te repito, no eres tú. Tú eres una mujer fantástica- Fountine miró hacia la habitación, y torció la boca- No voy a sacar nada, no lo necesito. Y temo que si me quedo por más tiempo, te heriré más.

-No…- él caminó hacia la puerta, y ella volvió a lanzarse tras él- ¡No! ¡Te amo!

\- Eso no es suficiente- Fountine le dio una última mirada antes de volver a salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Marinette, aún con la camisa entre sus manos, se dejó caer al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres mientras ningún sonido salía de su boca, como si estuviera en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Listo- Camille bajó sus manos, y después de ella Magnus también- Eso fue tan divertido.

-Fue tan…- Magnus quería decir algo horrible, pero luego vio a la mujer enterrar su rostro en la camisa del hombre para ahogar su llanto. En el suelo… llorando… con un corazón roto… por amor.

Magnus no terminó de hablar, porque estaba seguro de que su expresión lo delataba: estaba enamorado de la cruel y al mismo tiempo hermosa escena.

-Sé que te ha gustado- comentó la rubia y se acercó a él para envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello- Así como te ha gustado cada una de las travesuras que hemos hecho en éste año- Magnus no respondió, y esperó mientras Camille se acercaba a su labios y comenzaba a besarlo con los sollozos de Marinette como música de fondo.

Una vez que Camille se separó, abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Eso, mírame con todo el amor del mundo.

-No es como si pudiera evitarlo- la diosa levantó sus cejas ante el atrevimiento del dios.

-Vaya…- parecía estar a punto de reñirlo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y sonrió- Vámonos.

* * *

Magnus sabía que era imposible que Camille no se hubiera enojado, y lo entendió todo cuando llegaron a la mansión blanca: la diosa lo empujó contra una pared, ubicando una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas del dios, y saboreando con sus labios rojos su mandíbula. Magnus supuso de estaba a punto de recibir una especie de castigo, y cerró los ojos al intuir que Camille iba a morderlo y rasguñarlo demasiado fuerte.

Desde que habían empezado el trato, había pasado todo un año. En ese tiempo Magnus se había acostado con Camille más veces de las que podía contar, y también habían estado haciendo "travesuras" por todo el planeta tierra. La buena noticia, y de algún modo la irónica, era que Raziel no había vuelto a llamarle la atención, de todos modos el dios del amor había tratado de cumplir con sus tareas en su poco tiempo libre.

No había vuelto a saber de Alec, ni lo había buscado en su espejo o en la tierra las veces que había ido. La primera razón, era que la mayoría del tiempo estaba con Camille; y la segunda, era que se había decidido a que fuera el destino quien hiciera feliz a Alec, ya que había quedado claro que no conseguía nada con su magia.

De pronto la puerta de su mansión se abrió, y Camille se alejó con un gruñido. Magnus se miró y volvió a bajar la camisa blanca que Camille había levantado en la parte de su abdomen, y luego miró hacia su salvador: Ragnor.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo Camille molesta. Ragnor la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente.

-Lo siento, primor, pero ésta es la casa de Magnus; así que solo él puede echarme- Camille miró a Magnus.

-Dile que se vaya.

\- Debemos hablar- intervino Ragnor, y Magnus le dio una mirada. Si Ragnor no había querido soltar lo que quería decir frente a Camille, entonces era algo relacionado con Alec. Y él quería saber.

\- Tengo que hablar con él- le dijo a Camille. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-Muy bien- por su tono de voz, Magnus no dudaba que aquella charla le saldría muy cara más tarde- Solo veinte minutos. Me iré a mi mansión- la diosa se giró sobre sus tacones, y caminó moviendo sus caderas hasta la puerta, donde buscó el color rojo y desapareció de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Magnus a Ragnor una vez que se habían quedado solos- Es por Alec ¿Cierto?

-Te está buscando- soltó, y Magnus soltó el aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a media voz- De uno a diez, ¿En qué nivel me está buscando?

-Cien- respondió el dios del odio- En redes sociales, en periódicos… incluso una foto tuya está rondando por la televisión.

-Ay no- Magnus llevó sus manos a su rostro, recordando aquellas fotografías en el club de videojuegos. Si Alec lo estaba buscando, era muy probable que otros dioses lo vieran y lo reconocieran, y entonces Raziel se enteraría de todo- ¿Por qué me está buscando?

-Intentó suicidarse- soltó, y Magnus lo miró sorprendido, y un poco molesto de que no le hubiera contado eso antes- No fue la gran cosa, ni siquiera llegó muy lejos, pero fue lo suficiente para alertar a su familia de que la estaba pasando muy mal. Un chico… no recuerdo su nombre, le dijo dónde vivías.

-Simón

-Sí, ese- Magnus volvió a pasarse las manos por su rostro, ya que intuía lo que había pasado después- Alec fue a tu loft y golpeó un montón de veces, incluso se quedó afuera esperando por horas. En esa parte lo manejó Catarina, así que el chico lloró como si no hubiera un mañana. En fin, como un mes después empezó a preocuparse y destruyo tu puerta. Como sabrás, no habían muebles, no había dinero, no había objetos de valor, todo lo que había era ropa desordenada.

-¡¿Destruyo mi puerta?!- Ragnor rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Tienes un montón de casas!

-No es eso ¡Él destruyo mi puerta por mí!

-Si no cierras la boca, te juro que voy a golpearte- Magnus guardó silencio, y Ragnor pareció satisfecho- Sé que estás disfrutando todo esto, pero te pido que trates de controlar tus sentimientos y te des cuenta de lo serio del asunto. Alec, ese idiota enamorado, en lugar de creer que desapareciste para no saber nada de él ¡Cree que te robaron, y que algo malo te pasó! Traté de interferir, pero no conseguí que te odiara, en su lugar le dio una patada a la pared diciéndole a su hermana que te iba a encontrar, y que los que te habían hecho daño la pagarían muy caro- Magnus sonrió.

\- ¡Que chico tan encantador! ¡Realmente me ama! Destruyó mi puerta, intentó suicidarse, me está buscando…- Magnus no pudo continuar ya que tropezó contra la pared debido al golpe que Ragnor había enviado directo a su quijada. El dios del amor se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y empezó a masajearse.

-¡Hey!

-Te lo advertí- Ragnor se cruzó de brazos- Alec la está pasando muy mal. Hace días empezó a buscarte, y no ha tenido ninguna noticia tuya. Ésta mañana se le ocurrió que podrías estar muerto, y Catarina está trabajando con él, evitando que haga alguna otra estupidez- Ragnor llevó una mano al cabello de Magnus para agarrar algunos mechones entre sus dedos, y lo sostuvo contra la pared- Y mientras tanto, tú solo te ilusionas porque te ama.

-Es la primera vez que alguien hace todo eso por mí- se excusó- Y es muy probable que él sea la única persona en el mundo que alguna vez me ame.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Dejarlo que siga cómo está? Está destrozado, y a éste paso su vida no va a durar nada. A parte de que perderás a esa única persona, Raziel inevitablemente se daría cuenta- Magnus parpadeó, sabiendo que Ragnor tenía razón. Debía hacer algo. Aparte del hecho de que una horrible parta de él se alegraba de saber que Alec sufría por el amor que le tenía, había otra que le gritaba que debía hacer lo correcto.

-Debo hablar con él- informó.

-¿Y Camille?

-Me dio veinte minutos. Tengo un poco de tiempo- Ragnor asintió, le soltó el cabello, y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar hacia la puerta.

-Suerte. Y date prisa-

* * *

Magnus apareció con su traje blanco dentro del apartamento de Alec. Hacía un año que no veía ese lugar, y de todos modos solo lo había visto una vez, pero definitivamente notó el cambio. Las cosas estaban desordenadas, muchas estatuas y punturas estaban rotas, y los espejos estaban quebrados. Avanzó hasta la habitación principal, donde Alec estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared, mirando con añoranza una de las pequeñas fotografías de ellos juntos. Sus ojos azules estaban completamente brillantes, el corazón en su pecho saltaba cada vez que su dedo delineaba el contorno de Magnus en la imagen, y sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas secas.

Magnus notó a Catarina sentada sobre la cama, con su característico cabello azul. La diosa miraba hacia el chico con atención, y no estaba haciendo magia. Magnus supuso que Alec había llegado a ese punto en el que no se podía llorar más. Era una pisca de alivio, pero uno momentáneo ya que esos trances no solían durar mucho.

La diosa levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la de su amigo. Magnus asintió, y ella asintió en respuesta antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer. El dios se dirigió a la sala, entreabrió la puerta de entrada, y se hizo corpóreo. Luego corrió de vuelta hacia la habitación, y no se sorprendió cuando encontró al ojiazul exactamente en la misma posición.

-Alec- llamó suavemente. El chico levantó la mirada hacia él, pero no lució sorprendido.

-Vete- Magnus parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido. El corazón de Alec no estaba feliz de verlo, por lo que intuyó lo que pasaba.

-Alec- volvió a llamar- Soy real, te juro que soy real- Magnus levantó su brazo desnudo y se pellizco- ¡Auch!- luego se arrepintió y sobó la zona- Bueno, puedo pellizcarte a ti si quieres. Quizás eso te convenza más- Alec, lentamente, se puso de pie y llegó hasta él. Magnus estaba a punto de pellizcarlo, pero el chico le ganó al pasar su dedo índice a lo largo de su mejilla, y luego soltar un sollozo.

-Oh dios…

-Te lo dije, soy yo- Alec pareció querer decir algo más, pero inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Magnus tardó en darse cuenta de la razón, y luego quiso golpear su frente con su palma, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, corrió hasta la cama, levantó uno de los cobertores, y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con él- Perdón. ¿Podemos olvidar ese pequeño percance y regresar al momento de felicidad por volver a verme?- Alec rió, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Magnus lo recibió y lo abrazó de vuelta, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del chico frente a él. Lamentablemente, el cobertor era demasiado delgado, por lo que Alec pudo sentir contra su cuerpo cada una de las partes de Magnus, y el dios lo notó. Inmediatamente se alejó.

-Oh, no- le tomó la mano, lo llevó al baño de la habitación, y volvió a soltarlo- Desvístete.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alec en una exhalación, Magnus se dio cuenta de lo rápido que su corazón estaba bombeando, de lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas, y de lo oscuros que empezaron a ponerse sus ojos azules.

\- ¡No! ¡No me refería a…! ¡Agh!- Magnus de nuevo tomó a Alec, y lo metió a la ducha, entrando con él. Luego abrió el grifo de agua fría, dejó al ojiazul debajo de la cascada de agua, y él se hizo en el rincón más apartado del pequeño espacio- Escucha, necesitamos hablar, pero para eso necesito que no me desees, aunque suene raro. Trata de luchar con ese sentimiento ¿Si?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alec, y Magnus tuvo que agradecerle el hecho de que se haya quedado bajo el agua.

-Porque no puedo corresponderte- dijo, y Alec se le quedó viendo esperando a que continuara- Muy bien, aquí va la explicación. Sé que me has estado buscando, y también sé que quizás no debí haberme ido de la forma en la que lo hice.

-Dejando esa nota- señaló Alec con la voz triste- No sé qué fue lo que me pasó esa noche, no sé por qué actué así. Quería que saliéramos, que nos conociéramos más… pero luego simplemente no pude resistirme. Y cuando me correspondiste fue fantástico, y creí que todo había sido perfecto, que no había cometido ningún error al apresurar las cosas, y que iba a despertar contigo durmiendo en mi cama. Pero lo que encontré fue a ese horrible pedazo de papel.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, estuvo mal- Magnus vio en Alec la intención de caminar hacia él, así que levantó una mano impidiéndole acercarse- Quieto ahí. Sigamos hablando- Alec se congeló en su lugar, y Magnus volvió a bajar su mano- Mentí en aquella nota. Lo que pasó no fue un error, fue maravilloso, fue… quizás una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero escribí aquello tratando de romperte el corazón a propósito- Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué querías hacer algo así?- Magnus no podía revelar el secreto de los dioses, o de lo contrario Raziel podría castigarlo de maneras que van más allá de su imaginación. Era la regla número uno, y nunca nadie se había atrevido a romperla.

\- Tengo que irme, tengo que alejarme de éste lugar y de ti.

-Podrías simplemente habérmelo dicho.

-No creí que aquello te conformara- Magnus acomodó mejor el cobertor alrededor suyo. Realmente usar aquello era incómodo- ¿Estás conforme ahora?

-No- la respuesta de Alec llegó firme y sin dudas- Quiero una explicación- Magnus suspiró. Si le iba a ocultar parte de la verdad al chico, al menos lo que le diría sería la verdad.

\- No te amo- Alec abrió los ojos, y Magnus evitó pensar en si estaría destrozando aún más el corazón de aquel mortal- Tal vez creas que te amo, y por eso debo tratar de explicártelo tanto como pueda. No te amo a ti, amo el hecho de que me ames, pero tú mereces más que solo eso- el ojiazul lució confundido.

-¿Amas el hecho… de que yo te ame?

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero así es. La cosa es que eso me hace una mala persona, una muy mala persona, porque disfruto de verte sufriendo, de verme buscándome.

-Si te gusta verme sufrir por ti ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? Podrías simplemente dejar que siguiera buscándote- Magnus no tenía una buena respuesta a eso.

-Porque… Quizás no quería ser una persona tan mala después de todo. Pero eso no significa que no me vaya a ir. Esto es una despedida, y si no me voy contigo odiándome, entonces me iré contigo aceptándolo- Alec pareció ignorar eso último de Magnus, volvió a acercarse a él, y presionó su cuerpo con el contrario, haciendo que la espalda desnuda de Magnus golpeara contra la fría pared de la ducha. El dios no podía dejar que aquello pasara, si despertaba en Alec la lujuria, entonces Camille definitivamente se enteraría. Sin mencionar que la rubia le había dado solo veinte minutos, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado- Alec, no, enserio tengo que irme. Vuelve a la ducha.

-No quiero volver a la ducha.

-Entonces yo me iré- el dios se escapó de su prisión, levantó el cobertor para no mojarlo con el suelo húmedo, y salió a paso apresurado del baño. Un segundo después, Alec ya lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Te vas a ir así?- el chico lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Y cómo entraste aquí, de todos modos?

-La puerta estaba abierta- Alec frunció el ceño y se asomó a la sala, encontrándose con la veracidad de ese hecho. Luego se giró hacia el dios.

-Puedes ponerte lo que quieras de mi armario- dijo, y volvió a salir, seguramente para ir a cerrar la puerta. Magnus sonrió ante la ternura que le produjo la oferta del mortal, y se giró hacia el mueble, tomando una sencilla sudadera gris y calzándose los primeros tenis que vio. No debía ser muy ostentoso, después de todo estaba planeando volver a su mansión en menos de tres minutos. Una vez que estuvo vestido, volvió a salir a la sala, donde Alec lo esperaba sentado en un sillón.

-Espero que no vayas a extrañar ésta ropa, porque no podré devolverla- al escucharlo hablar, Alec lo miró y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-No soy apegado a las cosas.

-¿Entonces a que se debe esa sonrisa nostálgica?

\- A ti- Magnus se pasó las manos por el rostro para ahogar entre ellas un suspiro. Alec era demasiado hermoso, demasiado romántico, y su corazón de dios del amor no podía con tanto. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Alec que dejara de decir cosas como esas cuando un terrible pitio empezó en su cabeza. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gruñir para evitar advertir a Alec de su estado; sin embargo, llevó una mano a su cabeza y la sostuvo con ella, un acto que en realidad no decía mucho.

-Alec, tengo que irme ahora. Pero primero quiero pedirte que…

-¿A dónde vas?- interrumpió el chico y se puso de pie. El pitido aumentó, al parecer Raziel realmente estaba furioso. Seguramente se había enterado, o Camille le había dicho. Quien sabe que castigo le esperaría, pero antes de ir a resignarse, debía asegurarse de que Alec no quedara destrozado.

\- Me voy lejos, por favor no me preguntes más- Magnus caminó hacia él y tomó sus manos. Alec lo permitió- ¿Me amas?

-Si- Magnus hizo una media sonrisa ante aquello, pero por el dolor en su cabeza sospechaba que fue más como una mueca.

-Entonces te pido que seas feliz. No te vayas a cerrar a las personas, abre tu corazón- Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tengo que estar con alguien más? Quiero estar contigo y llegar a conocerte, así como Jace está con Clary, como Simón está con Izzy, como están mis padres- Magnus sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar, y casi tuvo ganas de gritarle a Raziel que se detuviera. Era demasiado dolor como para pensar correctamente.

\- No podemos estar juntos, yo no soy lo mejor para ti. Tarde o temprano terminaría rompiéndote el corazón, incluso más de lo que ya lo tienes.

-No lo tengo roto….

-Si lo tienes, y es por mi culpa- Magnus soltó a Alec y luego lo atrajo para darle un abrazo, tanto para despedirse como para ahogar en su hombro un gemido de dolor por lo que Raziel le estaba provocando- Adiós. No me busques más, e intenta conocer nuevas personas.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Alec- Magnus volvió a separarse de él, y luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento. En el corredor se detuvo por si Alec lo seguía, pero no había nadie detrás de él, por lo que continuó corriendo hasta encerrarse en un cuarto de servicio y desaparecer.

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Alec estaba sentado en el interior de su cafetería, con un libro en sus manos y un capuchino al frente suyo. El tiempo solo había hecho que su cabello creciera, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo el mismo joven mortal que Magnus recordaba. El dios estaba vestido de blanco, parado en la calle, y observando al ojiazul a través del vidrio de la ventana. Ver a Alec le provocaba cierta nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad, ya que sabía que había hecho lo correcto con ese chico.

Unos minutos después, una joven rubia entró apresuradamente a la cafetería y sin dudar de acercó al ojiazul. Alec bajó el libro y la observó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?

-¡Tengo el empleo!- celebró ella. El chico se puso de pie y la envolvió en un caluroso abrazo de felicitación. Ella era Lydia, una joven cuyo amor verdadero había muerto hacía unos meses. Magnus vio en ella una oportunidad, y no dudo en intentar aprovecharla. Afortunadamente Alec había seguido su consejo, y ahora ambos chicos estaban juntos. Algunas veces el dios del amor los espiaba, y mientras Simón e Isabelle maldecían al tal "Magnus" que una vez conocieron, Alec sonreía cuando de vez en cuando sacaba las pequeñas fotografías. El chico había dejado de buscarlo, y ahora parecía haberlo guardado en su memoria como un bonito recuerdo, pero de algo que pertenecía al pasado.

Magnus sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y no tenía que girarse para saber quién era.

-Sabes que hiciste lo correcto- dijo Raziel.

-Lo sé, y no me arrepiento. Es solo que a veces me gusta observarlo- Magnus se fijó en el reflejo del vidrio. El dios de la vida estaba justo detrás de él, con sus largas, pesadas y blancas alas colgando de su espalda y arrastrándose por el suelo. También estaba mirando a Alec.

-Magnus… sé que nunca te había dicho esto, pero estoy orgulloso de ti- Magnus se giró para observarlo- Cuando Camille me dijo lo que estaba pasando, usé todo mi poder para llamarte a mi presencia, y estaba preparándome para encerrarte para siempre- Magnus pasó saliva ante el terror que le provocaba aquellas palabras- Pero luego vi lo que hiciste… cómo renunciaste a él, como te encargaste de que no sufriera a pesar de que amabas ver que lo hiciera, y te aseguraste de tratar de que fuera feliz sin revelar el secreto de los dioses, todo bajo presión. Tu decisión fue sabia y madura, y yo también soy dios, así que conozco lo difícil que es hacer lo correcto, aunque vaya en contra de lo que queramos. Por primera vez veo que no actúas como un adolescente, sino como todo un dios- Magnus le dio una media sonrisa, sospechando que no era común recibir tales cumplidos de parte de Raziel.

-Gracias- le dijo. Raziel llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Magnus y le alborotó un poco el cabello, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, extendió sus imponentes alas, y alzó el vuelo. Magnus le dio una última mirada al interior de la cafetería, donde Alec y Lydia charlaban a gusto. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón sabiendo que había perdido a la única persona que había llegado a amarlo, pero debía aceptar ese dolor. Recordó que una vez Raziel le había dicho que el amor solo traía sufrimiento, y en ese momento él no había sabido que responderle. Ahora lo sabía, y era ridículo porque era algo en lo que siempre había creído, pero que solo hasta ése momento lo vivía en carne propia: "El amor hace que hagas cosas estúpidas, pero es mejor que hacer cosas estúpidas sin ninguna razón". Después de todo, el dios del amor debía hacer que otros se amaran, no que lo amaran a él. Y ahora que había logrado terminar lo suyo con Camille, debía asegurarse de que la diosa de la lujuria no arruinara sus parejas. Dio media vuelta, y se alejó para hacer su trabajo.

* * *

 **:)**


End file.
